Piece by Piece
by inksoul019
Summary: Love is a slow process by putting together all the pieces. When their love is true, but can't be accepted by other. How can they be together if they can't be seen near each other? AMUTO all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Amu's POV.

"Amu-chan!!!" I heard three small voices calling out to me.

I opened my eyes barely to see Ran, Miki, and Su huddled together nudging me awake.

"Wake-up desu~" Su's motherly voice asked me as Ran and Miki were less patiently jumping on top of me to get me up.

"Ugh! Come on guys, just five more minutes!" I groaned turning over so I wouldn't face them.

"You don't have five minutes! You're going to be late Amu-chan!!!" Ran practically yelled in my ear. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything....WAIT WHAT?!

"Oh man!" I panicked throwing my covers aside and jumping directly into my closet, "Why didn't you say that sooner?!"

I quickly put on my uniform and ran out of my room without so much as a glance at myself in the mirror. From what I see, everything seems normal this morning. Ami's sining one of Utua's new songs. Papa's taking pictures of his cute daughter for the scrapbook. Mama's cooking breakfast while agreeing with every statement Papa says about how cute Ami is. When that's an average morning here, you'd think they wouldn't wonder why I'm always out or in my room.

"Good morning Amu-chan." Mama greets me warmly with a nice smile.

"Morning," I say as a natural response walking towards the door, "I'm gone,"

"Have a good day, and be careful," Mama said right as I was out the door running towards school.

"Amu-chan's been sleeping in a lot lately," Ran said taunting me, all of them giggling.

It's not like I want to sleep in and be late, but lately, I've had a hard time falling asleep. There are so many things I still don't know, and at this point, it's driving me insane! I mean, I became the Joker for the guardians almost a year ago, and I still have this feeling that I'm not being told everything I should be. Maybe I'm paranoid, but still... things just seem different than they used to. I just don't know how, or why.

"Amu-chan! Watch where your going or your going to-"

"What?" I asked losing my train of thought and looking at her. That was my mistake. Wham!

"Ow!" Was all I got out after running straight into a tree landing on my butt. I dropped my bag and all my books and papers flew out. "Great." I mumbled sarcastically under my breath.

"What? Did you not see the big tree in front of you or are you trying something new?" I heard someone with a familiar voice ask me.

"Huh?" I asked looking around for the source of the voice. I looked up and saw just who I was expecting to see. "Ikuto?!"

"Yo." He answered sitting on one of the branches in the tree. He was smirking at me as he usually did. He seemed to be amused, or think I'm an idiot. In this case though. I won't press that issue.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying not to seem interested, but come on! I'm running to school trying to be one time and he's lounging in a tree! I thought he was the high schooler here!

"Curious?" he asked in a taunting voice he usually used when he spoke to me. He was looking at me with his dark blue eyes, his eyebrow arched still smirking of course. I felt flustered and looked away, only to here him chuckle.

"Don't you have school or something?" I asked refusing to make eye contact now.

"Don't you?" he asked snapping me back to reality.

"Ah man!" was all I got out trying to get my things together.

"How'd you manage to run into a tree?" I heard him ask jumping down from the tree.

"Uh..." I really didn't want to tell him I was spacing out while running. Why should I anyway?! I parentally I was blushing at my embarrassing event because I heard him chuckle again. I glared at him which probably looked weird while I was still blushing. "What's it to you anyway?!"

"Touchy," Ikuto stated leaning back against the tree, "And thought you looked cute." How can saying something like that come out so casual? Of course, he is just making fun of me. As if running into a tree wasn't embarrassing enough, let's just mess with me some more.

"Whatever, I don't have time to deal with you right now." I told him continuing to gather my things but with more speed.

"Not right now huh?" he asked in a low voice in my ear making me jump. I didn't look at him, but I could tell he had a smirk on his face from scaring me. I just kept gathering my loose papers. Maybe if I ignored him he'd get bored and leave. "That mean you'll have time for me later?"

"No, it means I'm late and you're in the way!" I told him making sure he got the drift. So much for ignoring him, but it's kind of hard to ignore an arrogant person.

"Hey, I'm not keeping you, and it's not fault you ran into a tree."

"Oh would you let that go!" I shouted frustrated now. I knew he wasn't going to forget that any time soon.

"I'll let it go when you do something funnier than that," he stated simply. I only glared at him and focused on getting my papers in a neat stack and getting the rest.

"You can't ignore me forever." I heard him say as he waved something in front of me. I glanced up barely and saw him waving the rest of my papers in front of me. How could he be so fast and that quiet at the same time? Got to have something to do with being a cat.

"Thanks," I grumbled taking my papers from him.

"Better hurry if you want to be on time," he said leaning on the tree again with that smirk on his face.

"Oh! Man! I'm late!" I said taking off running as fast as I can again.

"Ran! Do a character change with me!" I told her not stopping to speak.

"Got it Amu-chan!" she answered enthusiastically. Then I felt my speed increase making it to my class just in time. Of course I felt dizzy after getting there.

"Just in time, Himamori-san," I heard sensei comment to my out of breath expression. I was too tired to correct him, so I just sat in my seat by Rima.

She eyed my appearance. "Did you look in a mirror this morning?"

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. I hadn't thought about how I looked, just about getting to class on time.

"Well,...I can tell you didn't brush your hair, and your uniform's dirty. Plus, you have bags under your eyes." Talk about brutal. I didn't know I looked that bad. I'm going to have to run to the bathroom and fix myself up before my next class. Why didn't Ikuto comment about how I looked? _That _would have actually have been helpful teasing, but no, he chooses the obvious one. He's going to have to get more creative.

I felt myself freeze. What the heck am I thinking?! I can't stand Ikuto teasing me. I don't want him to get creative, I want him to stop and leave me alone! I glanced towards the back of the room. I caught Tadase's eye and he smiled at me with a quick wave. I smiled back and turned around. My smile seemed to drop and I looked down at my hands in my lap. I was fidgeting not paying attention to the lesson. Not too long ago, when Tadase looked at me, my heart would skip a beat. Now though, I think I got used to his presence.

That's a good thing, right? I got his attention and I've been close to him so much that I really know him now. I really like Tadase. I won't let anything or _anyone _ruin it for me, but still, I know that spark I used to have for him wasn't as strong as it used to be.

Snap!

"Aw!" I snapped out of my trance and got back to this world.

"Pay attention Himamri-san," sensei told me waving a ruler in front of my face he had just slammed down on my desk.

"Hinamori not Himamori!" I told him with my usual cool voice I used at school.

Ikuto's POV.

Watching her run off was worth watching. She took off with speed in a hurry to get to class on time. She's always fun to watch. It's occurred to me before, but she's the only one that can get me to really laugh and be amused.

Watching her run off made me realize she's kind of looks reacked. Hmph, her hairs kind of a mess and after landing on the ground and moving around to get her papers, she got her uniform dirty. Wonder why I didn't notice that before?

"Ikuto! There you are nya~" I heard Yoru's voice and looked away from Amu towards him. "I've been looking ever where. Where have you been?"

"Nowhere in particular," I answered keeping my tone emotionless. "Let's go Yoru." Then I notice something.

"Nya? What's wrong?" I ignore him. I lean down and grab a pink book off the ground. "Huh? What's that nya?"

"Not sure," I answered sounding uninterested, but I really did want to know what it was.

I opened and flipped through the pages. About 3/4 of the book was filled with handwritten pages with different color pens. I close the book fast, and gently open the front to the first page.

**Hinamori Amu**

**Do Not Read**

**Or Else!**

She's not very creative, but this is something for only her eyes to see. I shut the book. I put it under my arm. I've got return her diary, but somehow do it without her accusing me of stealing it or something.

"Come on Yoru."

"Huh? What's that nyaa~" he asked me in more of whine than a question.

"Don't worry about it. It's Amu's."

"Ah!" he answered giving me his small evil grin.

"What?" I asked annoyed already.

"Nya, watching Amu again?"

"Shut up Yoru."


	2. Chapter 2

Amu's POV.

Things I've learn today:

1. When running be sure to pay attention to ones surroundings.

2. When late make sure to look in a mirror before you leave the house.

3. It is possible to clean a uniform in a bathroom sink with hand soap, if you are willing to skip gym class because of a "migraine".

4. My hair doesn't work with a ponytail!

I've done enough running today, so I'm just walking to the Guardian's meeting. Just enjoying the breeze wiping my ponytail across my neck.

"I hate ponytails." I told Miki mostly who could sympathized with me.

"It's fine Amu-chan." was all she said all of them smiling. So much for that thought.

"Amu-chan! Wait up!" I turned around and saw Rima coming towards me.

"Oh Rima. I thought you were ahead of me."

"I was, but...I got held up." was all she said, but I knew that meant it had something to do with her comedy.

We got to the Royal Garden in what seemed like only moments. Nagihiko, Yaya, and Tadase were already there. As always all the charas came together as energetic as ever and began conversing over finding the embryo. I would laugh if they really did find it here in the Royal Garden, just that easily.

We talked for about an hour, reviewing information that we had gathered over the embryo. I was bored during it though. It's not like we don't already know enough about the embryo already.

"Ah! I'm so bored!!!" Yaya ended up being the one to say so at least. I kept my cool posture as if I wasn't fazed.

"That's alright I think we're done here anyway," Nagihiko was the one to say so, but I knew that Tadase was thinking the same way. What's the point of these meetings if no one's going to pay attention?

"Well, if that's all," Rima said getting up, "I'll be off, see you later Amu," she waved to me and then sent a dragger stare towards Nagihiko. After all this time, they still don't get along. I've tried may times to form a friendship between them, but I gave up hope on that long ago.

"Bye Rima," I called after her.

"I have to go too," Nagihiko said leaving right after Rima. Him just having to wait until she was gone to leave himself was what he always does to avoid walking with her. I don't Rima minds though.

"Bye bye guys!" was all I heard out of Yaya.

"I'm gone too." I said mostly just so my charas would know I was leaving as they came to my side.

"Hinamori?" I heard Tadase ask me.

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just don't seem yourself today." he told me with concerned eyes. I looked into his eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine." I told him with a smile for reassurance.

"That's good." he answered with a smile himself.

"I'll see you Monday." I tell him before running towards the door.

Once I'm out I just keep running. I looked him in the eyes..., and didn't feel anything. My stomach didn't flip, my heart didn't flutter, and I could actually think clearly. I know I still like him, but it's not the same. After looking into his eyes I realized that.

"Amu-chan!" I heard Ran shout in my ear.

"What?!" I asked in an irritated tone not bothering to stop.

Wham!

"Ow!" I said landing on my butt..., again. I looked to see what I ran into this time. "Ikuto?!"

"Ow," he said kind of in a calm voice on the ground himself. Well, at least he's softer than a tree. "Your senses are off today, huh?"

"Ugh!" I groaned before just falling backwards so I was on my back facing the sky. I laid there just looking up at the clouds. Until I saw Ikuto's face looking down at me confused.

"You going to get up?"

"No, I think I'll just stay like this." I told him in a plain voice. He looked in the direction I was seeing if I was really looking at something. Then back down at me. He shrugged his shoulders and laid down beside me. I felt myself blush, but just stayed focused on the sky. Hopefully he won't notice.

"What's with your hair?"

"Huh?" I wasn't expecting him to comment on my hair or well anything that could start a conversation.

"It's different from this morning,"

"Yeah, thanks for telling me by the way." I didn't realize my mistake until after I said it.

"Oh, did you want me to?" he asked now on his side facing me.

"Don't twist my words around. I only meant that I looked like that and you didn't tease me about it was odd."

"Maybe I didn't notice."

"You didn't notice." I asked him sarcastically, "It wasn't too hard to miss,"

"It is when your just looking at someone's face." I felt myself blush deeper, but I didn't even think about believing him. "Besides, you missed it too."

"I overslept I didn't have time," I told him to defend myself.

"That's not very responsible,"

"Yeah, well at least I go to school,"

"I did too, I was just late."

"What was that about responsible?"

"Never said I was responsible, now did I?"

I did what I shouldn't have done. I looked over towards him, and he was still looking at me. There was something about the look in his eyes that made my heart skip a beat. I sat up quickly then and stood up.

"So much for staying down,"

"No one said you had to follow!" I told him irritated.

"I don't plan to," he answered plainly.

I went running towards home now. My charas close behind. I wasn't going to stop for them to talk to me. I want to run away from all this. There's no way Ikuto can make my heart feel that way and me be use to Tadase. I just can't accept that, and I won't. I like Tadase! I think...

Later At Home

"Ahh, now this is much better." I say in the tub of warm water.

"Ahh," I heard a chorus of small chara voices. I giggled at them relaxing the water too. They seemed perfectly content.

"Like a hot spring!" Ran said dunking her small head in the water.

"Not exactly," I sink down in the water myself. I just leave behind my troubles, wash them all away. I know though I can't stay in here forever, and my problems will only be waiting for me. Until then, I think I'll enjoy my moment of peace with my favorite girls.

Ikuto's POV.

"What are we doing nya~" Yoru asked me as we jumping from rooftops.

"We're returning this," I tell him showing Amu's diary.

"Nyaa! Why didn't you give it to here earlier?!" Good question with a pathetic answer.

"I forgot," Which was true actually. I didn't think about it until she ran off mad about something, and I didn't think that was the best time to give her it back.

I landed swiftly and quietly on her balcony. Her balcony was a big conveince for sneaking in, well, for someone like me anyway. I looked in her room, but she wasn't there. Perfect. I undid the character change with Yoru and opened to window. Unlocked, of course, not safe but I'm not going to tell her that.

"Drop it and let's go nya!" Yoru said worried about being in the little pink room as he looked around in awe.

"It's got to look like she just dropped it or something," I searched for a place to put it. i settled on beside her desk on the floor, so it looked like it just fell off her desk. "Alright we can-" the knob on the door began to turn.

"Amu-chan! Are you sure you don't want to watch a movie with us?" Using that opportunity I hid in the closest place I could think of. Under the bed.

"That's alright, I have things to do anyway!" I heard Amu shout and then open the door.

"What do you have to do Amu-chan?"

"Nothing really, I just feel like staying in here alone for the night,"

_Shit! _


	3. Chapter 3

Amu's POV.

I was calm now. I was even humming as I changed into my pajamas. My charas noticed my good mood and began to hum themselves. Of course we were all humming different songs and it sounded few off. We all giggled at that. Sometimes it's just nice to spend time with them.

"Hmm? What's that Amu-chan?" I looked where she was pointing. On the ground was my journal.

"That's just my journal," I told them picking it up off the ground, "I could've sworn I put it in my bag."

"I didn't know Amu-chan had a journal," Su told them.

"Is there something bad in there?" Miki asked accusingly.

"Amu-chan's a secret pervert!" Ran just had to throw in.

"What kind of journal do you think this is?!" I yelled at them making them run off laughing, "I got it right before Ran was born," I told them laying it on my desk.

"OH!" I heard them all say together. I turned around to looked at them and they scared me being so close to my face. "Can we read it!" they pleaded together with eager faces.

"Uh...I guess," I tell them looking away from their shining faces. How am I supposed to say no to them when they do this? They ran eagerly to the book and it took all three of them to open the cover, but when it was opened they all sat on the pages and Started reading.

This should give me a few minutes of peace and quiet. I grabbed the gag book Rima had lent me and relaxed on my bed to read it. When I finished the book I looked up to see all three of them half way through the journal and Ran was flipping another page. They were saying "ooh, ahh," *sweat drop*

"Umm, you guys don't have to read the whole thing,"

They all jumped hearing voice.

"It's getting exciting Amu-chan!" Ran told me full of energy.

"You're about to fight Utau, but you're still using Eru and Utau has the upper hand having Dia and Iru!" Miki told me with excitement.

"I wonder what will happen!" Su told me excited too.

"Uh...you know you guys were there right?" I told them. I don't know if they forgot or what, but they were just a little too excited about it.

"Yes, but now we get to see it from Amu-chan's point of view," Miki told me giving me a look.

"What's with that-" I heard my phone ring. I grabbed off the ground by my bed and looked at the caller ID. It was Tadase!

"Speaker! Speaker!" I heard them all say gathered around me.

"Alright! As long as you all stay quiet!" I quickly flipped the phone opened and pressed the speaker button, laying it open in front of me. "Hello?"

"Ah, Hinamori-san!"

"Tadase-kun," I answered surprised of course I say the ID, but still, why was he calling me?

"Oh I was calling to ask you, since it's Saturday tomorrow, if you would like to come shopping with me?"

"Kawii~" I heard the charas say in unison.

"It's just like page 34, Amu-chan's heart it beating so hard it'll come out of her chest!" I heard from Ran

"And she can feel the heat from her blush!" Miki agreed

"Plus getting tongue tied because it's just so unbelievable desu~" Su finished.

"Will you guys knock it off!" I yelled at them making them run away laughing again.

"Were those your charas Amu-chan?" I heard Tadase's voice ask from the voice. I froze, I forgot about the speaker. I quickly cut the speaker off and held the phone to my ear.

"Oh, haha don't mind them" I tried to recover, but that was just so embarrising.

"Well? Do you think you think you can make it?" I thought for a moment and looked at the girls giggling in the corner.

I faked a cough to the side, "Um...actually, I'm not feeling very well,"

"Oh..., is that what was wrong earlier today?"

I coughed again, "I guess, but I should be fine by Monday."

"Well, I hope you get better and I'll see you Monday."

"Thanks, bye." I quickly closed the phone and glared at them in the corner.

"Scary!" they yelled flying away.

"You guys are dead." I told them jumping off the bed running towards them. They scattered flying all over the room as I chased after them. At first I wanted to catch them and shove them in their eggs, but after many of my attempts failed I realized how silly it must look. Then I started laughing while cahsing them and they were laughing with me.

"Got ya!" I finally caught Ran and against my bookshelf. Then one of my books seemed to land on my head and I had to release Ran. "Ow, hey!" I looked up and saw Miki and Ran high five each other, "Hey! No tag team," I said all of us laughing now. I ended up with my back on the floor looking up at the ceiling. Noticing my surrender they all came up to me and sat around my head.

"Amu-chan," I heard them ask in a concerned voice.

"Are you sick desu~?" Su asked feeling my forehead, just like a mother.

"Um, I'm fine Su,"

"Then why'd you tell Tadase-kun you were sick?" Ran asked all their faces confused.

I felt myself blush from embarrassment. "Well..., it's kind of hard to explain," I told them not knowing how else to put it.

"What about what you wrote in the journal?" Miki asked me confused like the rest of them. "You know about how you always felt when you were near Tadase?"

I felt myself frown and focused on the ceiling. They were all sitting on my chest now waiting for an answer. I sighed trying to put my feelings into words.

"Yeah, before, I used to be so nervous around him and get flustered and frustrated for acting stupid. The reason I joined the guardians at first was so I could get closer to him, but now, it's different." They flew off me and I rolled over to my side. Closing my eyes to think.

"How's it different?" I opened my eyes to see Miki in front of my face.

"I don't know. After I got to know him I guess, my feelings weren't any different from when I didn't. Then, how I felt when I was around him was different. I'm the same as I always am now. He doesn't make me nervous or flustered or anything."

"Isn't that a good thing desu~?" Su asked me floating above my head. I rolled back on my back a smiled at her.

"Maybe, but it doesn't feel that way to me," I told her shrugging.

"Why not?!" Miki asked more like a yell for some reason.

"I guess..," I thought about that for a moment, "I guess it's because I kind of liked that feeling. It proved that I really liked him or something."

Ran and Su seemed to be sympathize with me, but Miki was giving a a look with a smirk.

"What?" I asked her and the other two were as confused as I was.

"Nothing." she answered flying up to my desk. I sat up and glared at her.

"Yeah right, what is it?" I asked trying to sound forceful, but she was still giving me a look with an evil grin now.

"Nothing important," she answered shrugging me off, but then looked back at me, "It's just, don't you get nervous and flustered and frustrated when you talk to Ikuto?"

"What?!" I asked her in a voice not as calm as I'd wanted it to be, but that was a surprise for me.

"See, nothing really," she answered mocking me as she went to my desk. I stood up and followed her.

"No not nothing, something, what do you mean the same?!" I asked her trying to get all these questions out at once.

"You said feeling that way proved that you liked Tadase-kun, so what's the difference?"

"Big difference! It's not the same and you know that!"

"No I don't. Just because I'm your chara doesn't mean I know everything that goes through your mind. I only know what you tell me." she answered simply.

"I haven't took you anything," I told her this time, I was the one with the evil grin.

"No?" she asked he evil grin back. She flipped the pages in my journal and stopped at one. "I think you have." I froze. I had forgotten that I write everything I think in that journal. All my private and personal thoughts. I didn't think they'd use it against me though.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Ran said excited now. Another one has gone to the dark side. Su is now my favorite chara.

"When she wrote about hearing his voilen gave me a warm feeling," Su told them as Ran and her were nodding to each other and Miki was standing their victorious.

"Hey!" I yelled at them feeling my face blush, "Yeah, next time Ami wants to pay with you, see if I stop her!" I threatened them, having no comebacks left in me.

I fell backwards onto my bed. Maybe..., Miki had a point. If I can say all that about Tadase, why should it be a problem for me to say them about Ikuto.

"No." I said plainly, "It's different." I saw all of them looking at me with concern, because my voice was calm. "I don't know how or why, but it is."

"Amu-chan's being stubborn," Miki told me smiling again. I threw a pillow at her, but she dodged it right before it could hit her.

"Can we keep reading Amu-chan?!" Ran asked me eagerly.

"At this point, you guys already know what happens, what's the point of reading it?"

"Because Amu-chan's a good writer desu~" Su answered Ran and Miki agreeing. These girls really knew how to get the better of me.

"Fine, just keep it to yourselves though." I told them remembering the resent phone conversation, "Or else I'm never using speaker again."

They flew over to my journal and started reading again. I don't see why they're so into it. They already know what happens, but then again, it doesn't take much to amuse them. I'll just grab a book and read myself. I laid on my bed on my stomach as I reached under my bed searching for a book I was reading earlier.

"Amu-chan!" I heard Miki yell scaring me.

"What?!" I asked putting me hand to my chest.

"Umm, I just wanted to, umm, know what you were looking for!" Miki said seeming worried about something.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked confused.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to know."

"Just my book I was reading earlier," I told her reaching my hand back under the bed, this time finding it.

"Oh, alright," Miki said after I relaxed on my bed with my book. She seemed relieved for some reason.

Ikuto's POV.

That was too close for comfort. If she finds me now, she'll kill me for sure. I thought that blue chara of hers was going to rat me out when she saw me when Amu was on the ground. After their conversation, I'm starting to wish I had read the thing. I'll admit, I'm kind of relieved she didn't say yes to that Little Prince, but I didn't get the whole point of it.

"Amu-chan? Are you still awake?" I heard someone call behind the door.

"Uh, not for long."

"Alright, good night Amu-chan,"

"Night...Alright guys put the journal away already!"

"Aww!"

"But I want to know what happens!"

"I'm only going to point this out one more time, YOU WERE THERE!"

"Scary!" I heard them all laugh softly. Sure, she yells at me, but she laughs at them. Everything went dark in an instant.

"Finally nya!" I quickly grabbed Yoru and covered his mouth.

"Huh? You guys say something?"

"Uh, good night Amu-chan!"

I glared at Yoru. He just shrugged and laid on my chest ready to fall asleep. I just laid on my back waiting. It was oddly comfortable under here in this position. Everything in here smelled like strawberries, not important, but interesting. I guess she's fine with being herself when she's at home, or at least when she's alone. Well, when she thinks she is anyway.

I just listened her toss and turn. It was awhile before I could hear her breathing steadily. I wasn't sure if that meant she was asleep or not, but I can't leave until I'm sure. Just after that thought the little blue chara came under the bed nudging at my head. Did she seriously think I would be sleeping? I flicked Yoru on the head to wake him up.

"She's asleep now," her chara whispered, "What were you doing under here?"

"Long story nya~" Yoru whispered a reply. They started whispering to each other about something I wasn't interested in. I slide out as they stayed under talking.

"Yoru!" I whispered getting his attention. He flew to on ahead to the window. I stood up ready to character change with Yoru to stay silent leaving.

"Iku-to?" I froze. I've been discovered. It took her long enough, but this was the situation I was trying to avoid. I turned slowly expecting a glare or a shocked and confused expression. Instead, her eyes were closed and she seemed peaceful.

I bent down to the level of her face. Her breathing was the same. She's still asleep. It's odd seeing her asleep. She's always trying to look cool or glare or turn away, but I've never seen how she would look being herself. Her eyes are shut and her face is just flushed slightly. She seemed at peace with whatever she was dreaming about.

"Ikuto?" I heard here whisper. That made me jump backwards. I waited there for a second to make sure that didn't wake her up. I put my hand on my forehead for relief, but then I pushed my hand to my cheek. It was warm. No way!

"Yoru, character change!" I told him in a command, but still a whisper as I jumped out of her room and off the balcony.

"Finally nya! I thought we'd never leave! Huh? Ikuto what's wrong?" Nothing was wrong really, but it bothered me. I'm not the type that gets nervous around people or blushes or anything like that. So how did she make me blush when she wasn't even conscious.

"Just tired that's all."


	4. Chapter 4

Amu's POV.

The weekend past by faster than expected. I'm actually getting to walk to school this morning, and I'm early. I guess I caught up on sleep.

"Isn't this a nice change of pace?" I asked in a good mood to Ran, Miki, and Su who were in their normal energetic mood.

"Amu-chan's on time today for a change!" Ran was happy to point out cheering me on for being on time I guess.

"I'm actually depressed we're going to school today." Miki answered with a sigh.

"Me too desu~"

"Hai" At this point they were all depressed looking at the ground as they flew beside me. Now, this is really is a change of pace.

"What are you three so upset about?"

"We tried really hard, but we never got to finish Amu-chan's story." Ran said depressed.

"Guys, come back to reality. It wasn't a story. It was a poor description on what happen this past year. You don't even need to read what happens because as I've pointed out before, YOU WERE ALL THERE!!!" I'm sick and tired of explaining this to them.

They all came in front of me looking at me with their eyes wide open.

"Amu-chan. Has anyone ever read your writing?" Miki asked looking concerned.

"What? No, I don't think so. I didn't really write until Mama gave me the journal," I told them sounding uninterested, which I was really.

"Amu-chan's a good writer desu~" Su said all of them nodding their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, well, I wish I was good at something that had benefits." I answered sounding like I didn't care, but I actually did a little. I've never been complimented on being good at anything. Well, with the exception of cleansing X eggs, but that's mostly because of Ran, MIki, and Su anyway.

Ikuto's POV.

"Hey! Come on man!" I looked at Haku and Kisek that were apparently talking to me.

"What?"

"Dude, class hasn't even started yet and you're already zoning out," Haku commented laughing with Kisek.

"If you two were interesting, than maybe I'd pay attention,"

"Well than you'll pay attention to this. Friday they scheduled the school dance,"

"They waited long enough to tell us," commented Kisek, "I mean my brother's in elementary school, and they knew about their dance three weeks in advance."

"Elementary kids get a school dance?" Haku asked confused.

"Yeah, their dance is on the same day as ours."

"What could elementary kids do at a dance? Isn't like holding hands a big deal to them?"

"Hey, they could score a hug at the end of the dance, if they're lucky." they started laughing about their inside joke.

"Got a date yet Haku?"

"I'm keeping my options open."

"Got dumped by every girl that asked right?"

"Yeah, well who are you going with?"

"I'm waiting for the right moment to make my move,"

"You're worse off than me."

"What about you Ikuto? Who are you going with?"

"I'm not going, I got to work," I told them really uninterested in any kind of dance.

"You always have to work when it comes to things outside school don't you?"

"What kind of job you got anyway?"

"I work for a company," I told them kind of interested in seeing their reactions.

"Didn't think you were smart enough for something like that," they said jokingly.

"Well that sucks," Kisek stated, "Now if my girl says no I only got Haku,"

"What do you mean Haku? I'm getting a date,"

"Yeah, I'm sure those elementary kids would say yes if you ask nicely," I commented. Sometimes it was fun pretending to be normal.

"I'm not that desperate,"

"Yet," Kisek threw in to mess with Haku.

"I think I'd like to see some high schooler to show up with a kid as a date," Haku said imagining something, "That may be worse than a relative."

"What the hell are you two idiots talking about?" All three of us looked over to see Ai and Suzumi talking to us.

"Hey! Wait, two idiots?"

"Yeah, you two," she said pointing at Kisek and Haku, "I don't think Ikuto been around you two long enough for it to rub off on him."

"You calling us contagious?"

"Oh, there's something wrong with you alright."

"Well, I was going to ask you to the dance, but you can consider yourself on my regret list,"

"How ever will I live with that?" Ai answered in a sarcastic tone.

"That's kind of bad when he's considering to go ask a elementary kid," I threw in just for fun.

"What, seriously?! How desperate are you guys?"

"At least we're going... Ikuto!"

"Oh, you're not going?" Ai asked sounding disappointed.

"That's right princess, you got to settle for a guy less mysterious or whatever," Kisek answered sounding bitter.

"Well, I'm sure I can do better than a elementary kid," she answered laughing

"Hey, they're kind of cute. They believe everything you tell them, and that think you're the greatest," Haku answered trying to defend himself by making a joke.

"And you would know this why?" Suzumi asks taunting him. This was amusing actually.

"You can tell by looking at them." Haku answered looking out the window, "Ha! See, that girl's cute and she's talking to herself. That just reads gullible."

I looked out the window like the rest of them out of curiosity. I was surprised by what I saw. Amu was walking down the sidewalk talking to her charas, but to everyone else it looked like she would be talking to herself.

"That's cute. It's like she's got an imaginary friend or something," Ai commented laughing slightly.

"Wonder if I can get her attention?" Haku asked more to himself.

"What? You going to ask her to the dance?"

"Hey, it couldn't hurt." Suddenly this joke wasn't so funny, not that it was really funny to start with. Haku opened the two windows.

"Hey you!" he yelled at Amu. I went to the other opened window and laid on the windowsill. She looked around for the source of the voice. "Up here!" She looked up and saw Haku waving like and idiot to get her attention and immediately she put on that glare she seemed to use a lot.

"Hey you got a date to the dance?!" Haku yelled. I was alright with that. Knowing Amu she'd just glare at him until he got scared enough to leave. She rolled her eyes and shifted her glance towards me. I was her shocked expression and if I possibly a slight blush, but she took off running before I could tell. "I'll take that as a maybe!"

"NIce job Haku. You went and scared her away." They started hitting each other joking around again. I didn't turn around to them until Amu was out of sight. She never did stop running. I wonder what would happen if I brought Amu to the dance? That'd be something worth remembering, and knowing Haku and Kisek, something I wouldn't get to forget.


	5. Chapter 5

Amu's POV.

"Amu-chan, what are you doing tomorrow after school?" Rima asked me as soon as I got to my desk.

"Nothing, I'm always free remember?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go dress shopping with me."

"Dress shopping? What for?"

"You haven't been paying attention at all lately have you?"

"Um, am I missing something?"

"This Friday is the school dance."

"School dance... Are you sure?"

"Amu-chan." was all she said shaking her head in disbelief. I guess I have been zoning out a bit, but how could I miss something like this?!

"Well, I guess I can then, ahaha.." I answered rubbing my the back of my head like an idiot.

"Alright, we can go after the guardian meeting tomorrow."

"Got it." I sat in my chair.

"Amu-chan." all my charas wined.

"Get back in the bag!" I whispered trying to grab them, but I pushed my chair back into the desk behind me. He was using paint and I spilt it on him accidently.

"Ah man!"

"Oh, sorry," I told him.

"Watch what you're doing!" he yelled at me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." was all I could answer. It was kind of rude, but I did get paint on him. I looked around and saw some people whispering. There were different groups, all of them whispering. It'd be paranoid of me to think they were all talking about me, but that's the way I feel. I looked towards Rima, but she was reading a magazine, or rather a gag book hidden behind a magazine. Then I looked back at Tadase, that's what surprised me. He was talking to a group of boys and when he looked at me, he quickly looked away. I wonder what that could mean?

Later that Day

All day I've heard people whispering around me. I think I'm past paranoid and heading more towards mentally insane. My one regret though, hiding in a bathroom stall during my free period to avoid running into people whispering.

"Amu-chan, you can't stay in here forever," Ran told me trying to convince me to leave.

"Not forever, just until my next class."

"Amu-chan desu~" Su said trying to comfort me.

"It's alright guys. Tell you what. If you give me some privacy for a minute, I'll meet you in the royal garden." I tried to give them a convincing smile which seemed to work well enough.

"Alright Amu-chan." They left me alone in the bathroom, leaving through the air vent. I sighed and tried to get myself together. Just when I was about to leave the door opened and three girls filled in.

"Hey," the girl started to say but stopped and checked the bottom of the stalls to make sure no one would listen in on their conversation. I was already sitting on the toilet with the seat down hugging my legs. I hugged them tighter to my chest just in case. "Ok, you guys notice how Hinamori is the talk of the day?"

"Yeah, I wonder why that is?"

"Are you clueless or something? Everyone knows. It's because she's a fake."

"Yeah, he attitude changed from when she first got here. She was so cool, but then she started acting so weird."

"Always zoning out and staring into space."

"One time I saw here arguing with herself,"

"It doesn't get much weirder than that."

"Yeah, and I heard the only reason she joined the guardians was so she could get close to the Prince!"

"How shallow, I mean, she tries to act cool still, bet she doesn't even know that people have got her figured out."

"Oh come on, we can't be gone for long or we'll get scolded,"

"Right, did you guys catch that show last night?"

"Oh you mean the one with the comedian?"

They left and the door shut with a slam, and I was alone. All alone. no charas to comfort me, no friends to tell me that what they said wasn't true, just me realizing that what they said was true.

After School

"Well, I think that about sums up our meeting for today." Tadase ended and everyone collapsed. Today there was so much paperwork and filing. I was exhausted.

"Alright, I'll be off," Nagihiko said picking up his bag and heading towards the door.

"Me too," Rima said picking up her own bag and heading towards the door.

"Yeah me too," I said reaching for my bag but finding nothing, "Oh man, I left my bag in class. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said running out the door. I can't believe I forgot my bag. I'm zoning out too much.

That just made me remember what those girls had said in the bathroom. Thinking about it, nothing they said was necessarily wrong. Maybe, I am all those things. I started walking once I got in the school heading towards the classroom, when I started hearing voices.

"Alright, we've gathered here to decide the best choice for a date for the upcoming dance." Oh man, someone was already in the room. I stopped outside the door. It was slightly open and I tried to see inside. There were about twelve boys from class in the room gathered together not even attempting to lower their voices since it was so late most of teachers had even left by now.

"Now the number one choice would have to be the Queen. Although she proved to be a disappointment from when she first arrived, she is still the cutest girl in the room. Plus she's a guardian which adds on to her points."

"How many points does being a guardian add?"

"Not many, but it could be enough to make a difference."

"So, is Hinamori Amu a good choice?" one of the boys asked. Then the rest started laughing.

"You haven't heard have you?"

"Huh? Heard what?"

"Hinamori's a fake. She had all her points because she was so cool, but since she not, her points are gone. Plus points have been taken away because she's apparently a freak."

"A girl with negative points is thus a bad choice man. Do yourself a favor and find someone else to ask."

"Plus, there's that law that was passed this morning."

"What law?"

"I didn't hear about a law."

"In the boys bathroom, some guys decided since Hinamori's now so low on the choice that who ever takes her to the dance is going to be a social outcast for life,"

"It's best to just forget about her if you know what's good for you."

"Amu-chan!" I heard my charas coming towards me. "You left without us!"

"Did you get your bag desu~?"

I waited a moment for them to move on to a different girl and I put on an emotionless face. I opened the door and automatically all of them stared at me. I ignored them getting my bag and heading towards the door.

"Hinamori, do you have a date for the dance yet?" one of them asked me. I looked over to see it was one of the few that new about everything that was about me.

"I'm not going to some stupid dance." was all I said before leaving. I heard muffled laughs, and once I was out of school I started running. My charas were right behind me having trouble keeping up, but I don't care. Nothing they say can change what I know. Trying to change, trying to be myself was a big mistake, because now I'm a laughing stock. Why did I think I could change?


	6. Chapter 6

Amu's POV.

"Why don't you eat something desu~?" Su suggested floating around me with the others, all of them looking at me with concern.

"I'm not hungry," I answered barely able to hear myself. That was the first time I'd spoken since I left school. I was laying on my bed, my hair dripping wet from a shower. Not even the scorching hot water could distract me. I knew that this was a problem that hit me hard, and I felt stupid for it hitting me unexpectedly.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Ran asked. I could tell they were all curious, but what was I going to say to them? If I told them, they'd try to cheer me up and say to be myself or something. Plus, I don't want them to feel like it's their fault my attitude changed.

"Come on Amu-chan. Maybe we can help." I know they mean well, but I couldn't tell them. I sat up and grabbed a blanket off the ground. "Amu-chan?" I wrapped the blanket around me and opened the balcony door.

"Sorry guys, but can I be alone for a while?" I asked in my quiet voice as I stepped out on to the balcony shutting the door behind me, so they wouldn't try to follow. My knees gave out and I sank to the ground. I sat with my back against the wall and I hugged my knees. I could feel the wind wipe my wet hair in front of my face. I was cold, but I didn't care. I'd rather be out here alone in the dark than inside trying to be "myself" for my charas.

I hugged my knees tighter to my chest and hid my face on my knees and let the tears I've been holding back all day flow. I kept my cries muffled but I could feel my body shaking. Even now, I was trying to keep myself inside. I can't fix this, and I can't ask for help, so I'll just stay out here alone.

I heard something, but I didn't pay attention to it. I heard my heart beating hard, and I knew I'd have been scare had it been yesterday. I heard something land on my balcony, but I didn't look up to see what it was.

"Hey, my friend wants an answer about the dance." Of course. Why did he always choose to show up at the worst times? I remember this morning, even he was laughing at me. Although, I don't mind too much, he's always been laughing at me. "Hmm, here's a change. Usually your yelling at me about something, and today you're ignoring me. What's with that?"

"You're annoying. Go away." I told him in a voice I had under control, still hiding my face. The last thing I want is for him to see me crying like a little kid. He already teases me about being a kid, I don't want to add to it. I could still tell he was there. I wonder if he heard me? I said in a small voice.

"Are you crying?" damn, so much for that hope.

"No." I said hiding my face more.

"Amu, someone's got to tell you, you're a horrible liar. There are reason?"

"It doesn't concern you." I heard myself snap in a louder voice than intended.

"So? That just makes it that much easier to tell me," I could hear him sit down beside me, "What's the problem?"

"What do you care?" I asked cursing myself for making my voice sound shaky.

"I'm curious. Usually, you're helping people with their problems, so I think it's odd for you to have one. I'm curious about what kind of problem it is." Figures. "Besides, I got nothing else to do, so I'm not going to leave until you tell me." He never fails to annoy the hell out of me.

"You can character change with Yoru?"

"Yeah, haven't you noticed the cat ears?"

"Oh right. So, have you ever character changed at a bad time?"

"A few times too many, but it's not something that people with charas can help. It's not about that is it?" he answered kind of sounding disappointed.

"Not really. More like my character changing in general. I keep going from one character to another, and it's kind of ruined things for me."

"What do you mean? Like with the guardians or something?"

"Maybe, it's more like my school. They got that I'm a fake, and apparently I've been oblivious to them knowing."

"No surprise there. You seem oblivious to a lot of things, but what have you been oblivious to exactly?"

"I've still been acting the way I did when I entered, but when I character change, it's out of my original character."

"Ahh, that explains why you alway try to act cool."

"Yeah, that was a mistake. Now with my charas I keep changing from my character. I guess people started to notice."

"I think I know where you're going with this. People found out you're not like this cool person they thought you were and they feel like they can't trust you. Now, they've stopped talking to you all together or worse maybe." There was something in his voice that got to me. I thought maybe he'd sound bored or laugh, but he actually sounded concerned anyway. "You going to look at me now?"

I don't want him to see me crying, but I was curious about how his voice sounded and I know I can't tell without actually seeing his expression. I turned my head barely, but just enough to see him. I saw him looking at me with a smile. Not even a smirk. I got locked on his eyes. They were a turquoise liquid color and they were shining even in the dark. In his eyes there was something. I think he's actually concerned. It only took me a few seconds to form a small blush on my face and I quickly hid my face again.

"Well that lasted long." I heard him comment sarcastically, "Come on." he said putting one hand on my knees and another over my eyes.

"No!" I said trying to get his hand off my eyes.

"You were just being cute, don't go off now." he said soundly like it didn't take much effort keeping his hand over my eyes as I was trying as hard I could to take it off.

"I don't care. Get off." I said still trying. His took his hand off my eyes and knees and wrapped them both around my waist as I was pulled into him.

"I think you do care," he whispered in my ear, "Or else you wouldn't still be crying," I hadn't even noticed that I was. I tried to scramble out of his grasp, but he had me trapped. I gave up trying, his strength was unfair.

"How'd you know?" I asked feeling uncomfortable in the current situation.

"You and I are kind of alike in that way," I looked at him confused, "Hiding behind an outside character. You never get to feel what it's like being yourself, because you've hidden behind that character for so long. A desire to be yourself is how you got your charas." I felt like I might be staring at him, but I didn't think he knew about what I felt so much.

"Why do I have so many then?" I asked in a smaller voice. I didn't think he knew the answer, but the question was more for my sake. He looked down at me his eyes the way they were before.

"What to hear my theory?" I just kept looking at him. Wanting to in my mind, but I didn't know how to say so. "I think, it's because you can change your character so much. You can change your personality based on your mood."

"Well, you got an answer for everything don't you." I said teasing him myself, and a little pay back felt nice.

"I like to think so."

"Ok, then what are my options?"

"Well, you could move." I took that into consideration for a moment.

"That could work."

"No it couldn't."

"Why not, simple solution," I felt his grasp around me tighten.

"I wouldn't let you though." he whispered into my ear. I felt myself get a small blush across my face.

"You suggested it."

"Yeah, I got another one though."

"Alright, what?"

"I don't think it matters what people think about you. If you're being yourself you'll feel better, and it shouldn't matter," he paused and turned me to face him again, "You know, you're good at cleansing X eggs because they can tell you really care about them. It only takes one person to care about you to not care yourself."

I thought about that for a second. Even when I did my character changes, I still had the guardians, my family, even Ikuto's still around. I don't know why exactly, but I started crying again. This time though, Ikuto put his hand on the back of my head and let me cry on his chest. I didn't try to push away. I actually was glad he was there. He really helped me. I stopped crying after a minute and rubbed my face with my arms.

"Sorry,"

"Why's your hair wet?"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't dry it."

"I can tell that," he said with a chuckle. Then almost instantly he picked me up bridal style.

"Um...What are you doing?" I asked feeling my blush this time.

"It's kind of stupid to be outside on a cold night with your hair wet. You could get sick." he explained opening the balcony door and putting me on my bed. "I'll see you Amu," he said heading towards the door.

"Kind of odd," I commented making him turn around and give me a confused expression, "Every time you show up, you end up teasing me some how, but you didn't tonight."

"Do you want me to tease you?" he asked putting that familiar smirk on his face.

"Not necessarily, but it's kind of one of your character traits." that smirk actually turned into a smile.

"I guess it might be. Night Amu." he said right before leaving off the balcony.

I felt sad to see him go. What was strange to me, was that I actually wanted him to tease me, and I was fine when he didn't too. I was confused in so many ways I fell back on my bed. I looked at the ceiling for a moment and shut my eyes. Just thinking about everything that's happened over the past few days.

"Amu-chan?" I heard three small voice call out to me. I opened my eyes and sure enough all three of them were hovering above me looking concerned. I smiled at them and sat up.

"Are you alright now Amu-chan?" Ran asked being cautious. I kept smiling.

"I think I'm better than that." that seemed to make them all happy with releived and uplifted faces, "Oh, Miki."

"Yes?" she seemed confused that I was asking her something.

"You know, I think you were right."

"Right about what desu~?" all of the m confused now.

"About it being the same for Ikuto as it was for Tadase, I think you're right." I saw all of them starting giggling. I even joined them, because I think now I'm sure that I really do like Ikuto.


	7. Chapter 7

Amu's POV.

I just stood in front of the room to my class for a moment. I took in a deep breath and opened the door smiling. I didn't think me coming into class smiling would really make a difference, but _I_ was in the mood.

I did hear some whispers as I passed, but today, it didn't bother that much.

"Good morning Rima," I said taking my seat and facing her.

"Good morning Amu-chan. Your looking...well, different," Rima answered. I can always count on her to be honest.

"I'm just in a good mood."

"That good," Rima said with her own shy smile, "I was kind of worried about you yesterday. Are we still on for today?"

"Dress shopping? Sure, it'll be fun."

"Who are you going with Amu-chan?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and three girls from class looked curious. Creepy, I didn't even hear them come up behind me.

"Honestly, I don't have a date yet," I told them rubbing my hand behind my head. They seemed a little disappointed, but they also looked relieved.

"What about you Rima-chan?" I saw Rima have a small blush across her face as she looked down on the ground.

"You have a date?!" I asked excited and confused at the same time, "Who?!"

"Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise. Now tell me before I die!"

"N-Nagihiko." she said it barely above a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear.

"That's great...huh? I thought you two hated each other?" I was confused this time. A crack couple is one thing, but I thought they were going to kill each other just a week ago.

"Yeah, but Saturday I ran into him shopping, and...you know, he's really nice." I could tell she was blushing from embarrassment.

"You know what this means. We're going to have to get you an awesome dress, and..I'm bringing a camera." I said the last part under my breath, but she caught it.

"A-Amu-chan!" she cried her face flushed red now.

"What kind of dress are you two getting?" I jumped after hearing them. I forget they were still there.

"Umm.., how many kinds are there?" I asked curious actually. I've never really had to buy a fancy dress, I don't even think I've ever worn one. At my cousins wedding I worn pants, and at Yaya's dance rehearsal, I remember being force to wear a leotard, but that's about all I could think of.

"Don't worry, I'll help find you one." Rima answered me smiling. Her face having cooled down now. I smiled in response. I took a quick look around the room. I could see people whispering, some laughing, but I had expected that. I did feel good though. Talking to Rima, knowing she was my friend.

"Thanks,"

Guardian Meeting:

"We're almost done here." Tadase commented after we had spent all this time discussion the arrangements for the upcoming dance. I kept glancing over at Rima and Nagihiko who seemed to steal glances at each other every now and then. It made me laugh when we were discuss the proper arms length dancing and they both blushed.

"Awww! Yaya's tired!" Yaya complained stretching out on the table.

"I'd like to discuss one final issue," Tadase said seeming more serious than before, "The founding king and I have discussed this issue previous to the meeting. He's told me that he is know aware that Easter is planing something in an attempt to capture the embryo. However, we don't have enough information to understand what it is."

"Is there anything that could give us a clue?" Nagihiko asked, more serious himself than on the previous issues.

"I'm not sure, he didn't specify. I mainly just telling everyone to be on their guard and be careful when you're alone. Because we don't know what they're planning and we don't want anyone getting hurt." he seemed to calm done after that and smile, "Alright, I think that's enough for today."

"Finally! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I heard Yaya yell after leaping out of her chair out the door. I guess she has a lot of dance lessons since her recital is coming up.

"Are you ready to go Amu-chan?" Rima asked smiling getting out of her chair. I could tell she was excited about shopping, and I was just as excited as she was.

"Where are you two going?" Nagihiko asked curious but still with his usual kind voice.

"We're going to go dress shopping." I answered for Rima who was looking at the ground.

"Oh? For the dance?" Tadase asked. I gave him a duh look, and I could tell he was surprised. I was surprised myself. I just knew now that the crush I once had on him was fading, but I didn't think it would fade so quickly.

"Yeah, lets go Amu-chan." Rima said moving eagerly towards the door me following close behind.

At the Mall

"Do you have a store in mind?" I asked clueless myself on where someone could buy a dress.

"Yes, there is one store here that has a wide selection. I thought that would be a good place to search." I'm glad she at least she knew what we were doing.

It didn't take long for us to get to the store, and she wasn't kidding when she said wide selection. There were so many beautiful dresses in different colors and styles. I felt out of place in the store, but Rima seemed to fit right in. I started looking through the racks. There were so many to choose from.

"Let's try some on." Rima suggested grabbing a few off the rack. We spent about an hour playing dress up. We went from typical to wild dresses. There was one with about a hundred bows that made Rima look bigger than she was, and she said she couldn't move. I had tried on one with nothing but sequins and I thought I had blinded myself. We were laughing at how we looked in the dresses. I had never had this much fun shopping. I've never really shopped with another girl before though.

"Try this one on." I ordered Rima after finding something I thought would suit her nicely. She came out in a light pink dress I had found. It was made of a smooth, thick material. It hugged around her curves-I didn't even know she had curves she's so little- with a spaghetti strap. It made her face look cute and her eyes shine. "That's perfect for you!" I was proud of myself for finding it.

"You think?"

"I think Nagihiko will like it," I whispered near her making her blush. I had to laugh, and in response she stuck her tongue out at me and went back into the dressing room. "Go look for something for yourself. I'll help in a second."

I went off to the racks again, but I just couldn't find anything that I could see that would look good on me. Although, it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone, I don't even have a date.

"Find anything?"

"Not yet."

We looked at racks beside each other looking through all the designs.

"So, you really don't have a date?" Rima asked.

"What? You think I'd joke about that or something?"

"I just thought...,"

"Thought what?"

"Well, Tadase asked me Friday what shops you liked. I made him tell me why before I answered, and he said he was going to ask you to the dance Saturday. Did you turn him down?" Rima asked curious at my shocked expression.

"N-No. I mean, he didn't ask me. I was sick Saturday."

"I wonder why he hasn't asked you yet." Rima commented more to herself than me as she went back to searching.

"I couldn't imagine." I mumbled sarcastically to myself.

"Unless, you don't want him to?"

"What's with the interrogation?" I asked focusing too hard on the dresses in front of me.

"Just curious." Rima said dropping the subject. "Ah ha!" she yelled scaring me into the rack of dresses. I managed to scramble out to see her laughing at me holding a dress. "That's carma. Try this one on!" she told me trusting the dress in my hand and shoving me into the dressing room.

I slipped on the dress and glanced at myself in the mirror. It was a black strapless dress that felt like silk. It was tight around my chest and got loose at the bottom where it came to my knees.

"Yeah, you're buying it." Rima said smiling at her work.

It didn't take long to buy the dresses and leave. I was surprised that mine was on sale.

"We did good." I said to Rima, both of us with only one shopping bag in our hands.

"Yeah." her phone vibrated and answered it talking to the person on the other line. "I'm sorry Amu-chan. My mother's outside and she wants to get me home before dark."

"Alright, I'm going to look around for a while. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as we both took off in opposite directions.

I've always enjoyed window shopping, even if I don't buy anything. One window had a display of different things. I just looking in holding my bag tight. Next thing I knew, I felt someone nip my ear from behind. Which made scream and jump forward.

"Overreaction?" I saw Ikuto behind me with a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong with you?!" I yelled at him, "You scared me half to death?!"

"You should work on that zoning out problem you have then." he answered flicking a piece of my hair away from my face. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Window shopping." I answered pointing at the window.

"Window shopping?"

"Yeah, look at what they have through the window." he looked down at my bag.

"What'd you buy?" he asked curiously.

"N-Nothing." I said putting the bag behind my back. Then I noticed he had a small bag in his hand. "What'd you get?"

"Now that's not fair." he answered with a smirk waving the bag in front of me. "I'll let you see if you let me." I considered it for a moment.

"Fine, but you first."

He laughed pulling out something from the bag, "A tie."

"That's cheap," I said glaring at him.

"Hey, I had to get it for my school dance."

"When is it?" I asked. I didn't really see him as the type to go to dances really.

"Same as yours."

"Oh, why just a tie then?"

"It's all I need, and I know you're trying to distract me." How can he do that. Then I felt the bag come out of my hands fast. I turned around to see him waving it in front of me.

"If that's all it took for you to get it, why'd you make the deal with me?"

"I thought it'd be funny, and I wanted to see how curious you were." he answered looking into the bag pulling out the dress. "What's this for?"

"My dance." I answered like it was obvious. He handed me back my bag that smirk still on his face.

"That ought to be interesting." he commented.

"I'm not going to ask what you mean by that."

"Good. Now what'd with this window shopping?" Looking in the window I was previously.

"You want to window shop?" I asked amazed. I really didn't see that.

"With you I will." he answered simply.

"I guess then." I answered looking at the ground probably blushing, but I couldn't tell. It's kind of odd doing things with Ikuto, but I can't say I don't enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8

Amu's POV.

"I hate gym." I told Rima heading outside for gym class.

"It's no that bad."

"That's only because you don't do anything." I pointed out as we caught up with the rest of the girls in class.

"Ah Amu-chan! Rima-chan!" I heard Yaya yell running towards us, jumping on Rima when she got here.

"Y-aya!" Rima screamed probably with at a lack of oxygen. I heard a whistle as I looked for the coach and twitched with surprise at the coach.

"Alright girls gather around." Nakidaous announced clapping his hands together to get our attention.

"Why does he have to fill in for the gym coach?" I asked looking at the ground in defeat. As Yaya and Rima were hiding their muffled laughter.

"Alright, today we'll be playing Volleyball. Six girls on each side of each of the nets please." I looked around and saw half a dozen nets around.

"Partners?" I heard Rima ask me and Yaya.

"Yeah!" Yaya answered excitedly jumping up and down. I just nodded my head in reply. Of all the sports, why did it have to be the one I suck at most?

We managed to find three other girls on a side of a net. I got hit in the head with a ball the first time it came over the net. I managed to hit the ball and it somehow go under the net. Then I had to serve.

"You're not good at this Amu-chan." Rima stated flatly. I glared at her. She wasn't even trying!

"You can do it Amu-chan!" Yaya told me with enthusiasm. I got in the right position and held the ball in front of me. I swung my arm back and forth a few times then I hit it as hard as I could. I watched it actually go over the net. I would've been excited, except it hit one girl right in the head.

"Sorry!" I yelled.

"Himamori-san, make sure you aim when you hit the ball." Nakidaous said coming up from behind me.

"Hinamori not Himamori!" I told him still dreading this game. I wish it would be over. Next thing, took me completely by surprise. I felt arms around my waist and then getting thrown like a rag doll over someone's shoulder. "Hey!" I complained trying to see who it was.

"Hey yourself."

"I-Ikuto?! What are you doing here?! Put me down!" I yelled trying to struggle out, but I don't think it even affected him.

"So we're back to the yelling huh?" he said calmly like this was no big deal. Man, I wish I could see his face, instead of the girls staring at his back, and me.

"Well, if it isn't the black cat," Nakidaous said to him like he was an old friend meeting by chance.

"Hey."

"What are you doing with my student?"

"I need to borrow her for a bit."

"We're in class, can't you wait?"

"Yeah! Class! Put me down!" I threw in still trying to get myself down, with no effect what so ever.

"It has to do with your past occupation." Ikuto stated in code for anyone who may be near by.

"Oh, I see...Alright then."

"What?!" I yelled at both of them.

"Thanks." it was like I was something he was borrowing from a friend. Do I look like a toy to these people? "Now, you're going to have to stop yelling." he told me starting to walk away.

"This is not funny! Put me down!" I said with one last attempt to get put down. I gave up and just sighed. I took a look at my class and saw Rima and Yaya both looking confused. I made a slight wave to them, but they were too surprised to acknowledge it. "There a reason you kidnapped me?"

"What? You think I'd just grab you front class for fun?" I heard his voice, and I knew he had a smirk on his face.

"Actually, it does sound like something you'd do."

"Maybe another time. I wanted to know if you know anything about pure black eggs?"

"Pure black eggs? I don't know."

"Well, I thought you would and knew how to cleanse them or something."

"Why didn't you just ask me then? Why'd you have to bring me with you?"

"Because, there are a lot of them in one area, and it seems a bit unnatural to me." He was indirectly asking me to help him. I didn't know what pure black eggs could mean, but it's probably a good idea for me to check them out.

"Umm..., why are you still carrying me like this?" I asked kind of uncomfortable now.

"Alright." he took me off his shoulder, but only changed to holding me bridal style.

"That's not what I meant." I answered still uncomfortable. I heard him chuckle, at my expense.

"Ikuto nya!" I heard Yoru come to his shoulder in front of me. "Those eggs aren't moving nya!"

"You up for this? Or do you just want to observe?" he asked me still moving forward.

"No way! I'm not going to just going to watch!" I answered determined for him not to look at me like some little kid in the way. He did laugh at my answer that made me a bit ticked.

"Dumb question, right?" he answered me with a smirk. He put me down behind a tree and peered around it, "Take a look."

I took a look seeing about half a dozen eggs in a circle in the air. I could tell instantly they weren't X eggs. These were pure black and didn't act like they contained anything inside.

"Alright, I'll character change with Ran and then-" I froze my eyes wide open now. I just remembered an important detail that took away any plan I may have.

"What?"

"M-My bag. It's in the classroom..."

"So?"

"So, Ran, Miki, and Su are inside." I answered putting my hand behind my head. He just stared at me for a second then sighed shaking his head.

"What nya?!" Yoru yelled at me coming in front of my face, "You're supposed to be good at this nya! How could you do something that stupid?!"

"Yoru."

"Hey! I don't see you doing anything!" I yelled pointing at Yoru. I refuse to be yelled at by a chara.

"I can do more than you nya!" He yelled back sticking his tongue out at me.

"Why you little-" Something felt strange. I looked down and the Humpty lock was glowing. Then I felt like I was going into a transformation.

Ikuto's POV.

Transformation? With what?

"My own heart, unlock!" I heard her say subconsciously. I cover my eyes from the blinding light.

"Character Change: Amulet Wildcat!" I stared at her in disbelief. She had a dark black skirt with a a black shirt that was strapless, it really only covered her breasts-not that she has anything to cover-, with regular black shoes with fishnets that went to her knees. Both of her wrists had razor blade claws on them. What got me though was that she had black cat ears and tail.

"W-What?! How'd this?! Ahh!" I heard her say in a panic. I couldn't help it, I started laughing, that's just too good. She got red in the face and mad at me. "It's not funny!" she whined stomping her foot.

"Yeah, it kind of is." I told her still laughing.

"Ahh! Shut up!!" she yelled at me having a small fit. I saw her take a deep breathe, "Well, it's worth a try." she answered ready to go. Wait, if she's with Yoru, what am I supposed to do? I saw her jump off, I could tell she didn't know what to do, but she was trying at least. I followed right behind just having to make due with my own strength.

I watched her jump in between the eggs. They began to scatter and go towards her. She was good at dodging their attacks. She managed to get out of the way long enough to do an attack.

"Kitty Claw!" She managed to slice them all into a circle.

"Negative heart! Lock on!" she yelled focusing on the eggs, "Open heart!" I waited, but nothing happened.

"N-No way!" I heard her say in disbelief. That's what she did to heal X eggs, but it didn't work on these eggs. What makes these eggs different? I saw the eggs all spin around in a circle taking in the air at great speed. It was pulling branches and leaves in and it took a lot for me to stand my ground.

"Ah-ah-ah!" I looked in it and saw Amu spinning with it. I wasn't sure what would happen, but it wouldn't be good. I pushed myself off the ground to get sucked in myself. I couldn't focus well going at that speed around, but I managed to see a blur of pink pass me a few times.

"Amu!" I yelled trying to see if I could hear her or if she could here me.

"Ikuto!" I heard her scream. I could tell which way she was spinning. I reached out and managed to grab her arm and pulled her towards me. Once I had her against my chest, I tried to figure out how to get out of this. Just then, it got stronger to the point I couldn't see anything outside this small tornado. I held Amu closer. If I lost her now I think it'd be impossible to get her again. Just in an instant the wind stopped, and gravity was taken into effect.

I landed on something metal and fell off of it into the grass. Damn, that hurt like hell. I managed to sit up getting my focus back and my vision straight. I looked around for Amu. I knew I had her when I hit something metal but then she got out of my grasp.

I saw what I landed on. One of those spinning things at a playground, and I saw Amu still on it while it was turning slowly now.

"Amu!" I said going over to her. She looked kind of fazed. "You alright?" I asked stopping what she was on.

"I'm f-fine," she answered looking up at me, "Why are three of you?" she asked wobbling. She tried to stand up, but ended up falling. I managed to grab her before she hit the ground.

"Yeah, sit for a second." I told her laying her on the grass.

"Ugh! I'm not afraid of roller coasters anymore," she said gaining back her vision. That when I noticed she was still in character transformation with Yoru.

"Nice ears," I said pulling on one of them. I got her to blush a light pink as she touched them herself.

"How'd that happen?"

"My guess, Humpty lock."

"This feels so weird," she said feeling her her ears again.

"You get used to it." Just then the transformation ended.

"Ikuto nya!" Yoru said coming to me. Amu was back to normal, but I saw her feel ears to make sure. I laughed quietly at that.

"How are we suppose to cleanse eggs like that?" she asked me seeming concerned.

"We? You calling me an ally?"

"Well, kind of I guess..."

"Hmm, you know we're still enemies, right?" I responded looking at the sky reminding myself I was still just a bird in a cage. A tool to be used and disposed of when I'm not of use anymore.

"Actually, I've never really thought of you as an enemy." I glanced over at her staring at me with those wide curious eyes of hers.

"Oh really?" I said kind of sarcastic. I didn't believe that, even if she didn't now, I'm sure she did in the past.

She cocked her head to the side, "Yeah, you've never really done anything to me or the guardians," she smiled at me then, "And you can be a good guy..., when you want to be anyway." She's always doing this. She just looks and acts so innocent.

"Hmm, I think you're class is over by now,"

"What? Oh school! I forgot. I need to get back. Ohh!" I heard her as she got up and started to panic. I smiled at her. She sure was something. I stood up and picked her up while she was still panicking.

"Relax, I'll get you back." I said heading in the direction of her school. I looked down at her again. She was looking down with that light blush on her face. How can she be so young and naive, and still know pain and suffering? Maybe I'm looking into her too much, but I don't think who she is is fake. I can't believe it's this hard to figure out a kid.


	9. Chapter 9

Amu's POV.

"Come on Amu!" Yaya was begging me after school as Rima, Yaya, and I waited for the other two to start or guardian meeting, "Tell us what happened!!"

"I told you, it was nothing." I ate having to repeat myself all the time.

"You getting sensitive about the topic only makes you look more suspicious," Rima answered sipping her cocoa just as eager to know as Yaya, but maintaining a level of decency.

"AMU-CHAN!!!" Unlike some people.

"Sorry I'm late," Nagihiko said entering the royal garden, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, the meeting hasn't started yet," I answered trying to start another subject maybe, I don't know WHY THE "KING" ISN'T HERE! He's the one who runs these meetings, we can't do anything without his files, so shouldn't he be here. Man, I never thought I'd ever be mad at him. I'm not that mad, but still, this feeling, it's kind of odd in a cleansing way.

"Amu-chan got kidnapped by Ikuto, and she won't tell us what happened!" Yaya blurted out now hugging my leg like a koala for some kind of explanation.

"Kidnapped? When? Are you alright Amu-chan?" he asked with his usual concerned voice. I can see why Rima likes him, he's a really kind and thoughtful person.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I answered him in a calm reassuring voice, "Nothing Happened!" I yelled in Yaya's ear getting her to release her hold on my leg.

"Hello everyone." Tadase greeted us walking towards the table. Not even an apology? "If you don't mind, I'd like to get into a specific issue before proceeding with any recreational events," we'd be on recreational if you'd been here on time!

"What specific issue?" Nagihiko asked with more curiosity than concern.

"Easter. I was late because I discovered a new type of egg on my way here. They're pure black eggs, but that's all I know about them. Also," he paused looking directly at me, "I want to discuss what happened to you earlier today Hinamori-san."

"Huh?" I asked surprised he knew about that. It was during gym class and I only missed one period after that.

"What reasoning did that thieving cat have for kidnapping you? Did he hurt you? Ask you any specific questions?"

"What is this? An interrogation? Look, nothing happened, and I'm back safe and sound. Can we all drop it now?!" I asked pissed off now.

"Just tell us where you two went," Nagihiko asked kindly, "It may give us a clue on what's going at Easter." Why is it so hard to think of something in a harsh tone back at him?

"Well..., he was curious about those black eggs too, so he got me to help try to cleanse them. Only..., it didn't work. I can't cleanse those eggs, and I'm not sure why."

"It doesn't make sense," Tadase commented his hand on his chin as if he was in deep thought, "Why would he ask for your help? He has too much pride to do that, and he doesn't care if the egg is cleanse or not, as long as it is destroyed."

I bit my tongue hard to keep myself from going off on him. What made him think he knew so much about Ikuto anyway? Just because he was one way in the past, doesn't mean he couldn't change or just show who he truly is.

"Until he figure this out, it's probably best if you keep from going anywhere by yourself. That way we can make sure that thieving cat doesn't harm you."

"What?!" I asked my face warm with anger. "What makes you think I need protection?!"

"Hinamori-san, this is for your safety, I don't want him touching you or possibly try to use you for Easter's benefits." he answered concern in his voice but I didn't care. I froze for a moment.

"You think, that he'd use be?!" I asked emphasizing every word.

"You are a treat to Easter, and he is our enemy. Of course I'd think he'd use you. To him your nothing but a toy to be played with and then destroyed when you were of not of use! I care about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt!"

I clenched my fists and teeth trying hard not to scream or do anything childish.

"The dance..."

"What?" he asked confused now.

"Rima said you were going to ask me Saturday, but you haven't. Why not?" I asked sounding bitter on the why part, because I had a good feeling what that why was.

"That has nothing to do with this issue." he stated trying to get back on subject.

"You said you cared about me, so why is it that you haven't said two words to me since today?" I saw him look down at the ground avoiding eye contact.

"That has nothing to do that the-"

"Shut up!" I said before he could say that again, "It does so! He helped me and you ignored me! Ikuto's not this evil person you think he is!"

"That's because you haven't seen his true nature! He only brings pain and sorrow to the people around him!" Tadase yelled back at me not trying to hold back his rage. Then he said in a normal voice with much warning and bitterness, "If you keep getting close to him, he can only hurt you."

"Thanks for the advice!" I snapped back at him.

"You're putting all the guardians at danger for your stupid mistake! He's our enemy, and you can't associate with him without us being involved." his voice kind of sounded like a threat to me, and I was fine with that opportunity.

"Fine!" I shouted picking up my bag, "Find yourself another Joker!" I yelled at him before running out of the royal garden. I felt tears begin to sting my eyes as I ran farther and farther away from the only friends I had left.

Ikuto's POV.

"Are you listening to me boy?!" my stepfather yelled at me as I was avoiding eye contact. I looked over at him only just remembering he was lecturing me about something.

"Mildly...," I said emotionlessly.

"We've already lost enough people in this organization, so I don't need you slacking off. You've been attending school when I specifically asked you s=to search for clues about the embryo's whereabouts!"

"You want me to miss school to go on a wild goose chase?" I asked remaining emotionless, "The embryo travels you know."

"I'm aware of that, but I don't you being useful to this corporation!"

"Then fire me."

"You belong to Easter. You will do as I say, or there will be consequences."

"I'll take my chances." I said still emotionless standing up from the chair I was sitting in and heading towards the door.

"I guess you aren't curious about those new eggs then." I stopped. Damnit, if he knew something that could keep here he'd wait to tell me until I was worshiping the floor he walked on.

"You have something to do with that?"

"It's amazing really. The reason all our attempts were failing was because of that girl who could "heal" those X eggs, but she can only do one at a time." he explained with a chuckle, "These eggs however, are equivalent to 100 special X eggs."

"Special X eggs?"

"Yes, the ones harmed by the worst pain possible." he answered with his creepy smile. I knew he wasn't going to tell me more about it so I headed for the door again. "Oh, remember what I said about consequences."

I slammed the door on my way out running to the top floor. I always hate talking to him, especially when I know he knows something I don't.


	10. Chapter 10

Amu's POV.

I looked in my mirror in the bathroom self-consciously. After a shower and dong my hair I was ready for the dance as I stood still looking at myself in my new dress. I felt uncomfortable wearing the dress, it just felt odd wearing. I finally left the bathroom going to my room for my charas final touch on me.

"Amu-chan! You look great!" Ran told me giving a thumbs up Su and Miki nodding their heads in agreement.

"Thanks." I was actually dreading this dance. Since I ran out of the guardian meeting, I've been ignoring everyone. I thought it'd be better if I stayed home, but... I really did want to wear this dress and this was the only place I could. "Any last minute advice?" I asked posing for them for their amusement.

"Hmm.." Miki started looking me over, I could always rely on her fashion expertise. It's hard to believe she came from me with that much knowledge about it. "Light jewelry I would suggest a necklace."

"I got just the thing." I told them getting my heart shaped locket I had gotten for my birthday when I was seven. I kept it because that was the day before I started hiding myself. The gold locket reminded me that I still had myself somewhere. "Do you think this will work?" I asked them holding it out for them to look at it.

"Perfect Amu-chan!" Miki said in approval.

I put the necklace around my neck, but I couldn't snap it together. "Hey guys, can you help me with this?" I asked still trying to snap the necklace on. Instead of three little hands grabbing my chain a pair of human hands took mine. I jumped in surprise.

"You asked for help." I heard a familiar voice say in my ear taking the chain from my hands.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?"

"Helping you put on a necklace." he answered mockingly, snapping it together with no problem.

"You know what I mean." I turned around to face him and was surprised. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black pants with a white tie. "What are you wearing?"

"What? Can't I look nice every now and then?" he asked teasing me again.

"Fine. Well, where are you going?"

"My school has a dance too you know. I assume you're going, with that Kid King, right?" he answered, but there was something about his voice when he got to his question. I felt myself get mad just thinking about Tadase right now.

"No! I'm going because I want to!" I snapped at him. He looked at me cocking his head to the side. Oh, he looks so much like a cat when he does that.

"I make you mad already?" he asked in disbelief.

I sighed, "No. Just out of curiosity, why are you going to your dance?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I just don't see you as someone willing to do stuff like that."

"Maybe I'm not willing. Maybe I have a date." the word date shocked me. He said maybe, but he kind of implied that it was a yes. He is 17, I guess I should've expected him to have a girlfriend or something. What? Did I think he didn't have a life outside Easter? But..., he said maybe.

"What do you mean maybe?!" I asked with an attitude appearing to be unfazed by his question.

He smiled at me with an amused expression, "I mean maybe because I haven't asked yet."

"Kind of waiting until last minute aren't you?" I asked kind of mad now because he was going to ask a girl to the dance. Ugh! I refuse to be jealous over someone I don't even know.

"Yeah, but I had to make sure she was available," he answered walking towards me and bending slightly to look into my eyes with a smirk on his face. I felt a small blush on my cheeks as I looked into his eyes that seemed to be shining. "Amu, would you like to go with me?" yeah, my small blush just spread a bit. He was asking me?

"Uh.." I was speechless I didn't know what to say. What if he was just teasing me? "W-why would you want to go with a kid?" I asked crossing my arms in front of me and looking away.

"Why not? You interest me..._kid_" he answered teasing me

"You're not just messing with me, are you?" I asked eyeing him.

"I _can_ be serious sometimes."

"I-I guess..." I was still blushing I didn't know how to answer him

"So?"

"Sure. I mean, I'm not going with anyone so I guess-" I was trying to get it out without sounding anxious and keeping cool, but I was rambling at this point. Until he cut me off by picking me up. "Hey!?"

"I heard some kind of yes in all that." I answered smirking with amusement obviously. I just looked down embarrassed but trying not to show it. "Hang on."

"Wait, what?!" I asked as he got to my balcony, "Why this way?"

"It's more fun." he answered his cat ears appearing, "And I'm serious about hanging on." he answered jumping off and on to another building and so on. I wrapped my arms around his neck scared to death. I was still looking in the same direction he was though. Why is beyond me. We stopped by a tree in front of what I guessed was his school.

"Alright, we're...um, you alright?" I still had arms around his neck and I wasn't moving.

"How do you do that all the time?" I asked a little shaken. He laughed and sat down still holding me.

"Relax." he told me as I tried getting to get back to reality. I noticed my arms were still around his neck and I quickly took them off and stood up a little off balance wobbling. Ikuto stood up and put his hands on my shoulders to keep me steady. "Or don't. Whatever works for you."

"I'm fine." I said feeling the strength in my legs come back to me.

"Alright, come on," he answered grabbing my hand and leading me slowly towards the school.

I started to feel nervous, this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Walking into what seemed to be the gym it was crowded with people. The men were all in nice clothes and the girl were all in elegant dresses. They seemed so much older than me. I subconsciously held Ikuto's hand tighter as I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Scared?" Ikuto whispered in my ear.

"No! I just feel really short in here." I snapped I said sounding offended and then embarrassed, letting go of his hand crossing my arms. I only heard him laugh softly at me.

"Hey Ikuto! You showed up after all." I heard someone say.

"Hey guys." he answered casually his voice sounding kind of emotionless now. I looked up at him confused, but he was waving slightly at two guys approaching us.

"Well, you got a date huh?" one said when they came up to us eyeing me.

"She's pretty hot! How much he pay you to come with him?" the other one asked me elbowing me jokingly in the side.

"Wow, you're a tiny one aren't you. You a freshman or something?"

"Umm, I.." then I got pulled back away from in the middle of those two.

"Stop harassing the _kid_." he made sure to emphasize the kid part for me.

"Oh, come on Ikuto."

"You never seem interested in girls. We're just a little curious," they answered still eyeing me. I felt uncomfortable when they did that.

"Besides, you left me with _him_." one answered pointing to the other.

"What? Am I not good enough for you now?" one answered crossing his arms. "You don't even go to games with me anymore."

"You didn't call me telling me you had the tickets. I had other plans, let it go." I felt uncomfortable again, but then I thought I understood.

"Oh, are you a couple?" I asked trying to sound like I kind of got it, but wasn't sure at first.

"What?!" they answered with a shocked expression. I felt embarrassed, I just accused straight guys of being gay I think. All Ikuto did was laugh, he could've given me some kind of warning his friends joked like that or something. I looked up at Ikuto then back at his friends you were more shocked than before.

"AHHH! IKOTU LAUGHED IT'S A SIGN OF THE HYPOCOLIPSE !" they shouted hugging each other only to quickly pull away.

"Get off me, she already thinks you're gay."

"No she thinks you're gay, look at what you're wearing."

I looked up at Ikuto confused. He only smiled down at me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the two arguing boys.

"Umm, did I do something wrong?"

"You called two straight guys that only think about girls gay," he answered amused, "Yeah, that was kind of wrong."

"Are they going to be alright?"

"They'll find another conversation in a few minutes. Let's just hope we're not within view or we'll be hearing from them again."

"Ikuto!" I heard a female voice call this time. Ikuto's smile quickly vanished back to that emotionless state he was in talking to his friends.

"Or worse." he mumbled under his breath. I looked up at the girl walking over. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes that worked nicely with her light blue dress that hugged her sides revealing her figure. She was beautiful, and she was interested in Ikuto...

"Oh Ikuto! I didn't know you were going to be here. I thought you had to work?"

"Yeah, last minute cancellation, so I decided to come." he answered in a bored emotionless tone. I looked up at him. Was something bothering him?

"Oh well I'm glad you came." her eyes shifted towards me and stopped there with daggers in them, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, I-I'm Amu." I answered taken by surprise. She didn't seem to notice me looking back at Ikuto.

"Well, be sure to save me a dance Ikuto." she told him ignoring me completely.

"I don't think so." he answered in that same tone not seeming interested.

"O-Oh, alright well, I'll see you around." she answered looking disappointed walking away. I looked at Ikuto his face still looking emotionless.

"Umm, Ikuto?" he looked down at me surprised, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" he asked cocking his head looking like a cat again.

"You kind of sounded... out of it." he smiled down at be like before with amusement.

"Don't worry about it."

"W-Who says I was worried?!"

"Alright, don't think about it." he answered taking my hand again, "Come on."

"Huh?" he was pulling me on the dance floor. "Uh..., yeah. I'm not very good at dancing." I told as he just looked at me with amusement.

"Alright." He pulled me up slightly till I was standing on his feet. "Now you don't have to be." I felt myself self blush of course, but I think I also had a slight smile too. It felt nice, even though he was taller than me, he was still looking at me. It felt like forever being there. Until I looked out one of the windows, and my eyes widened.

"Ikuto! Look outside!" I told him trying to keep my voice low for anyone around. He looked out and he saw the same thing I had. A lot of pure black eggs.


	11. Chapter 11

Amu's POV.

We ran outside as the eggs were starting to move. They had more sped than I'd expected.

"How are we going-" I didn't have long to ask before Ikuto pulled me up and moving through the air. I put my arms around his neck in a panic. "Thanks for the warning!" I yelled sarcastically closing my eyes so I wouldn't be shaken when we landed.

"Do you want to catch them or not?" he answered without hesitation in his movements. "I don't even know if we can. Even if we do, what are we suppose to do?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm not going to stand by not knowing what they can cause."

"We're going to need a little more than that, and I don't know what they can do either."

Honestly, I had no idea what to do. If I couldn't cleanse them, then what am I suppose to do? I still had my eyes closed refusing to open them unless necessary. I tried to think, but I didn't even know if they were a threat or not... Well, I now they're a threat, but how much of one?

"Hey, you got to open your eyes or you'll miss something." he told me stopping. I opened my eyes barely to note we were in a tree -figures- and those eggs were around someone below. They were only circling around a confused person.

"What are they doing?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is that they're X eggs harmed by the worst possible pain, or something like that." he answered concentrating on the eggs below.

"So they are X eggs, only stronger?"

"Yeah..."

"Amu-chi!!!" I heard three voices yell in unison.

"Ikuto~nya!" I heard another familiar voice as our charas approached.

"Ran! I need you now!" I told her ready for a character change.

"Yoru."

I felt the sensation I the sensation in my body I usually did when I changed.

"Character Change: Amulet Heart!"

"Character Change: Dark Lynx"

I settled on the tree observing below and ready to jump when necessary. They were circling the man below as he just watched them go around him. Then, his heart egg was pulled out as an X egg. They circled around the egg and the X vanished to nothing but black.

"They can draw themselves out." Ikuto commented at the situation. I just stared. I've never seen anything like that happen before.

"Alright, lets try this again," I said before jumping around the eggs scattering them. "Not this time." I commented before getting my item. "Heart Rod!"

I gathered them all in one area and positioned myself for cleansing, but they exerted a gust of wind that knocked me backwards. I landed on something that supported me up.

"What made you think _that_ was going to work?!" Ikuto said behind me having caught me.

"I don't see you doing anything!"

"I'm too busy keeping you from getting hurt. Now before you go charging t them, how about some idea about what you're going to do."

I thought for a moment. "Alright, got it."

"...And while you're being so open, why don't you tell me what you got."

"Just try to gather them in one spot."

"...That's it?!"

"Come on! I want to try something!"

"Fine." he answered jumping up in the air "Slash Claw!" he said getting them in a circle.

"Heart Speeders!" I said before circling the eggs around as fast as I could. I confused them enough in the circle that I got ready to cleanse them while I was still moving. "Lock on!"

I stopped just in time, but I couldn't keep my balance falling over. I felt Ikuto catch me before I hit the ground. "Do it fast." He told me holding my arms out in position from behind me.

"Open Heart!" I yelled feeling the energy come from me towards the eggs. This time, the eggs were affected. I saw them gain their X back and slowly turn back to normal.

Ikuto's POV.

I stared at the eggs in awe. Last time it was impossible to cleanse one, and now they were all reverting back to normal. I could tell Amu was just as amazed as I was about the change.

"Alright!" she yelled jumping up and down. I just looked at her. I've never seen her this excited before.

"What'd you do differently?"

"I tried to confuse them while getting my energy up. Then taking them by surprise." she answered satasified with the results. I saw our character changes disappear and she fell forward. I grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Hey?"

"Dizzy. Too fast." she mumbled holding her head trying to get her vision back.

"Figures. Well, that was a night."

"Yeah," she mumbled still trying to get back to reality.

"Want me to take you home?"

She was quiet for a moment then shook her head. "No, there's something I have to do before that." she answered getting to her feet. She smiled at me and said leaving, "I'll see you later!"

"Hmph. Always on the move nya." Ikuto commented coming up beside me. I just shrugged. It's what she does.

"Hmm, I'm impressed." I heard a voice behind me. I made my face look unfazed and emotionless before I turned around seeing a familiar face. "So, she _can_ heal those eggs. That's... interesting." he was one of the scientists from Easter, so what was he doing here?

"Looks like it."

"Ikuto. You mind if we have a word with you?" I looked closely behind him at a few men coming forward. I had a bad feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

Amu's POV.

Entering my own dance made me less intimidated than entering a high school one. Everyone was around my height which made me smile at that. I saw a few people look at me in surprise, but I don't have time for them. I searched the room for the two people I had in mind. Then I saw them, dancing together none the less. Rima was shorter than Nagihiko by a few inches, but they looked cute together. I approached them cautiously, but Rima noticed me before I got to them.

"Amu!" she said before coming towards me. I had ignored all of them for a while, and I could tell I at least hurt the two of them. I waved shyly as they came forward.

"We haven't talked to you in a while, are you alright?" Nagihiko asked both of them looking concerned.

"I'm fine. I figure out how to cleanse those black eggs." They looked surprised and confused at the same time, "And I was wondering... if Joker was still available?" I asked as they smiled in response with mild laughs.

Rima hugged me quickly then punched me in the shoulder. "If you ignore me again, I'll hurt you." she told me threatening. I only laughed at Rima trying to hurt me. They both laughed too.

"HInamori-san?" I stopped laughing and turned to face Tadase.

"Amu asked to claim back her chair." Nagihiko explained.

"Oh..." Was all he said staring at me, "I want to hear it from her."

I sighed but reluctantly gave me, "I want to be Joker." I said under my breath.

"Why should we give a guardian chair to someone untrustworthy?"

"Tadase?!" Nagihiko complained for me.

"Amu-chan is trustworthy." Rima snapped in at Tadase.

"Not if she can make friends with the enemy, so she's going to have to do more than that."

"I figured out how to cleanse those eggs your so nervous about." I snapped at him making him looked shocked.

"Well..., that's,"

"More than enough." Rima finished for him hugging my arm to show her sense of loyalty. I smiled at her and did a famous smirk at Tadase.

"Fine." Tadase surrendered beginning to walk away, "But I warned you." he said before leaving. I stuck my tongue out at him in response.

"Welcome back, Joker." Nagihiko told me with his smile Rima smiling with him.

"Are you going to stay Amu-chan?" Rima asked with her big eyes ready to bring fake tears as a weapon if I refused.

"I don't think so," I said her eyes getting wider, "Don't do the tears Rima."

Nagihiko put a hand on Rima's shoulder making her frown in response. Then I felt a flick to my head making me jump. I looked at Nagihiko and Rima who looked shocked. I turned around and saw Ikuto.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" He looked around the room some before answering.

"Feeling extremely tall." he answered kind of embarrassed.

"Carma." I answered pointing at him before getting dragged backwards. "Ah!"

"Amu-chan?" Rima whispered in my ear away from the other two, "Is there something your not telling me?" she said accusingly with a glare.

"N-No! W-What makes you say that?" I answered stuttering only rising her suspicions I suppose. She eyed me for a moment, then gave me a smirk.

"I see, but let me make one thing clear." she told me whispering in my ear, "I'll have a lot of things to make fun of you for if you say anything about me and Nagi's height difference."

"When did it change to _Nagi_?" I asked smirking at her.

"When did it change to _Ikuto_?" she snapped back making me blush. She just smiled at me, and I smiled at her in response and went back to Ikuto who was looking at some guys staring at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Some guys keep staring at me. Watch out for them, they might be gay or something." I looked over at the boys, and it just had to be the ones that rated girls.

I sighed, "No, I'm pretty sure they're straight." I answered as he gave me a questioning look. Then smiled at me making me blush looking away.

"Come on, I think they think I'm a chaperone." I only laughed as we went outside. "Warning." he said before pulling me up.

"That's all I ask." I replied wrapping my arms around his neck again hiding my face with my eyes shut.

"Scared?" he asked me teasing me.

"No, I just want to be able to stand later." I said my eyes still closed. He only chuckled, but he didn't say anything about it. He's not normally so quiet. Well, not when it's just me with him anyway.

"It's safe for you to open your eyes now."

"No. I can tell you're still moving."

"Just walking." I risked opening my eyes slowly. He really was just walking. I sighed in relief looking up at him. He looked down at me with his amused smile, but there was something wrong with it. I took a better look at the area.

"Wait, where are we?"

"Nowhere in particular." he answered his smile quickly vanishing as he set me down. He walked ahead of me as I just stood still, confused by his actions. He stopped in front of me and looked at me with his emotionless face.

"Ikuto?"

"You know, it was kind of stupid to cleanse those eggs without knowing what they can do. Since you cleansed them..., we have to take more X eggs and make them stronger."

"W-We?" I asked my voice barely able to make any noise at all.

"I've told you before, we're enemies. If those eggs were made by Easter, then isn't obvious that I'd know about it?" As said that, more of those pure black eggs appeared. "They'll soon be too strong for you to handle, so do yourself a favor and don't bother." He started to walk off then as I was in a trance.

"Wait!" I got my voice to yell running towards him. I was pushed back by a strong wind knocking me backwards. I landed on a tree feeling the pain shoot through my back. I wanted to shut my eyes and leave this place, but I kept them open long enough to see Ikuto leave again.

"Do yourself another favor, and stay away from me." he said before leaving. I tried o move forward, but the pain brought me too my knees. I wanted to cry, but I was too in shock to do anything. I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see the last person I wanted to see.

"I tried to warn you." Tadase told me quietly in an attempt to comfort me, but I knew he was glad his point was proven. I shook him off and started running.

I ran and pulled my locket off from around my neck and threw it to the side. I couldn't tell where I was going, I just let my feet lead me to where ever they needed me to go. Now, I could react. I felt the tears run down my face as the wind blew my hair in them and around my neck. I did trust him, but I guess that was stupid of me wasn't it...

Ikuto's POV.

-flashback-

_"What do you want?" I asked keeping cool even if there were guys that I had a certain history with when it came to violence. _

_"Just to plan a strategy. Seems you've done what you're father asked of you."_

_"Oh, and what might that be?"_

_"Find the enemies weakness. The depend much on that Hinamori girl. If she was out of the picture, finding the embryo would be no problem."_

_"Yeah, tell me when you figure it out." I answered walking away._

_"Alright then, if you don't want to persuade her, I could always have these two. You guys wouldn't mind hurting your moral standards by working with a little girl, would you?"_

_"What moral standards?" they all chuckled at that. I knew what their jobs were, and they were laughing like it'd be fun to it to Amu._

_"Pathetic." I said the word in disgust getting their attention, "Who guys have to take out a kid to get what you want?"_

_"We do what's necessary..., and you do what you're told..." he answered as if he had just discovered something interesting. _

_"That's what you think."_

_"Alright, I'll make you a deal..." I looked over at him with a smirk on his face knowing I'd do whatever he'd say. I had bad news for him though. I wasn't going to do any orders coming from him. "You get that girl to stop interfering with Easter, and I wont make them." _

_I clenthed my hands into a fists, but that's all I could do. Damn, it's was bad enough they want to "persuade" her, now they want me to do it! I started to walk off thinking about how I could tell her and explain the potential danger without her getting mad._

_"Oh, and Ikuto. You know, I think your work is done, so I think it's better you let go of those friends you have."_

_"Oh." I answered, like I was going to do that. _

_"Yes, or I might have to go dirastic."_

_"You've beat me up before. Not that big a deal." _

_"Oh, well, I wasn't refering to you. I find it more persuasive for people like you to hurt the people that are close to you more than yourself." _

-end flashback-

That was the only thing I could think about watching the sun rise on the roof of a building. I thought I could be free of Easter, even if it wasn't for long, but that was my mistake. Now, I was still just a tool, a pawn to Easter, and... Amu hates me now. I wouldn't blame her, but it's better this way. It's not wise for anyone to be around me when I still belonged to Easter. I'm better off on my own...., no matter how much it may hurt.


	13. Chapter 13

Amu's POV.

I didn't get home until after almost two hours of doing nothing but running. I was just laying on my bed trying to sleep from exhaustion, but I couldn't.

"Amu-chan..." Miki said trying to comforting. I hadn't known it, but they were there watching what happened. I just wanted to sleep and get away from the pain, but sleep seemed impossible now.

"That baka! How dare he do this without an explanation! Ugh!" Ran was yelling while punching a pillow with her rage.

"Amu-chan." Su said patting me on my hand, just like a mother.

"Better off without him! That's what I think!" Ran said before bitting the pillow.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Miki said defensively.

"Oh?! I know what I saw! What about you?!" Ran argued her case making Miki only get mad.

"Maybe there's more to it?!"

"He used Amu-chan! That's unforgivable!"

"AHH!" I heard Miki yell then some tossing and turning. I looked over at them. Ran and Miki were now fighting each other and Su was trying to break them up.

"Stop fighting!" She yelled trying to get Miki off Ran and Ran to back off.

"Guys." I said making them stop to look over at me. "Don't fight over something stupid." I said in an emotionless tone.

"Amu-chan?"

"Miki, I know you liked Yoru, but he used you too, so let it go." I told her still emotionless turning over. I could tell I hurt her, but she had to realize that as much as I had to.

"Miki desu~?" Miki was in front of me now looking upset and angry.

"Snap out of it Amu-chan! This isn't you!" she said yelling in my face.

"I don't know who I am. I never have. I have four charas all with different behaviors and personalities, so who am I exactly MIki?!"

"You're who ever you want to be! And I know you don't want to be someone who makes people feel bad because that's how you're feeling!"

"What do you know?!"

"Nothing you don't! That's what makes me mad! Yoru is usually quick to tell me something about Ikuto, but even he was surprised about something!"

"Yoru and Ikuto aren't the same."

"Yoru's Ikuto's would be self! They have to be alike some how!"

"I'm not like you! So how does that theory work exactly?!"

"You are like me! You're feelings of love were confused just like mine were! You're caring like Su, and you have as much energy as Ran! You're even as kind as Dia! Explain how that's a coincidence!"

I tried to bury my head in my pillow. I didn't want to talk to Miki when she was like this, and I wasn't about to tell her she was right.

"How are Ikuto and Yoru alike anyway?" I heard Ran ask. I listened to whatever answer MIki was going to give, but I wasn't going to put much thought into it. I was just, curious.

"It's kind of simple. Yoru always wants to be free to go as he pleases, and that's what Ikuto wants too." I thought about that answer.

"Ikuto... wants to be free of Easter." I said more to myself then them, "That's the reason behind it. Use me to get what he wants." They were quiet. None of them at a response and they didn't want to push the issue further. I just laid there waiting for sleep to take me.

*Next Morning*

I woke up that morning with tears on my face. I quickly went to the bathroom to wash my face. I hadn't bothered the night before, and I looked like a wreck. No point in worrying about it though.

I went downstairs as Ami was singing in front of the television.

"Morning Onne-sama!" I looked at her smiling face and forced myself to smile back at her.

"Good morning Amu-chan." Mama told me cheerfully putting breakfast on the table. She looked at my face and then her own became concerned. "Are you alright Amu? Last night you came in kind of fast. Did something happen?" I loved her, but I don't think she can help me with this issue.

"No, I'm just tired that's all." I answered particially true. I could tell she didn't believe be, but she let it go.

"Where's the kitty chara?" I heard Ami ask me looking at Ran, MIki, and Su.

"Kitty chara?"

"Cute kitty chara!" I just looked at her realizing she was meant Yoru.

"Play with Ami." I told my charas heading out the door. Wanting to be alone without my thoughts.

Ikuto's POV.

"These are perfect! They'll draw out the embryo without a problem!" I just sat against the wall watching them gloat about their creation.

"I still don't understand what these things are made of..." one asked looking over a data sheet, "What makes them so different?"

"That my friend involves how the X egg is originally created. A pain in the heart's egg that hurts more than any other." I was ignoring them at this point. I don't care what those damn eggs were. Or why it mattered anyway. I got up and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." I answered slamming the door behind me. I just had to get out of there. I didn't want to hear them talk about the embryo. Right now, I hated the thing. It's done nothing good for anyone searching for it.

"Ikuto nya!" I heard Yoru approach me. I'd been avoiding him for a while, and I'm not in the mood to listen to him.

"Go away."

"No nya!" he answered flying in front of my face. "Tell me what's going on!"

"It's nothing."

"Ikuto! Why'd you do that to Amu?!"

"Will you shut up!"

"Tell me!" I was about to just flick him away, when I heard a bouncing noise. Yoru and I looked at each other in confusion. We looked around for the source, when some kind of egg was coming our way.

"Ahh!" Yoru yelled hiding behind me. I just looked at it bouncing towards us. It wasn't an X egg, it looked like a heart egg with a chara about to be born. It kept bouncing and stopped at my feet. I got a better look at it. It was yellow, and had a pattern with diamonds. I bent down and picked it up and studied it trying to see if it would move again.

"What is it nya?"

"I think it's a chara egg almost born."

"Not almost," the egg replied as a female chara came out. She had a small sweet voice and she seemed to be shining. "You probably don't remember me."

"Huh? Should I?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no. That's for you to decide."

"Alright. You do you belong to anyway?"

"I'll keep that to myself for now, if you don't mind."

"I guess not." What the heck was this chara doing? What did she want with me anyway?

"I can tell that something is missing from you. You can't understand how you feel and that is why you can not tell what you're feeling."

"What? You going to lecture me or something?"

"I'm afraid if that was the case I wouldn't be here. I do however need to help bring out your second egg."

"My second egg?"

"Yes. You have a second chara inside you, but you're having a hard time bringing it out." he told me touching my chest where my heart may be. "You do understand what you have to to bring it out, but you don't know how to say so."

"What are you talking about?" she only smiled up at me. As if to say I can't tell you, but you should know.

"Yoru, could you help me please."

"Huh? Me? Oh, yea nya!" Yoru floated beside her confused on what he was suppose to do.

"Now Ikuto, I want you to close your eyes and think of these past few days." I nodded in reply. I closed my eyes thinking back. I wasn't sure what this was going to do, but I started feeling a pain in my chest. It was bearable, but there was still that pain. Suddenly the pain stopped. I opened my eyes and the chara and Yoru were holding a dark plain blue egg.

"Is that it?" I asked taking it from the two of them.

"Particially."I looked at her confused, but all she did was smile again. I was surprised that she wasn't irritating me. There was something about her that made me listen to her.

"So what am I suppose to do with it?"

"Listen, and you'll understand how that is different from any other chara egg." she answered going back into her egg. "It isn't quite ready to hatch yet, but it can if you think."

"Think about what?"

"Remembering, what was the thing you thought of most?" she answered before bouncing away. I just stared after the egg, Yoru doing the same since he was quiet.

"Ikuto? What's she mean?"

"I'm not sure...," I answered looking at the egg in my hand, "but, it has something to do with Amu."


	14. Chapter 14

Amu's POV.

"Amu-chan?" I looked up at Rima looking at me with her eyes full of concern, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." I answered in an emotionless tone I'd developed over the long weekend. She didn't reply, but I could tell she didn't believe me. She seemed hurt, but what does it matter? It's not like I did anything to her. This isn't me. I don't want Rima to be upset, but I didn't want to tell her anything.

I could tell I was ignoring people today, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to talk to anyone. This was one of those times when I just didn't want to listen to any reason. Miki was even avoiding me because of it. I don't blame her.

I shut my eyes drowning out the regular conversation that went on around me, seeming to be louder than usual. I could feel my skin heating as I mentally distanced myself. There was this irritating feeling in my chest, but I couldn't imagine what it could be.

The roomed was silent now. I could only make out the faint beating of my heart. It wasn't steady; it was actually moving faster and faster as if I should be out of breath from running. What was wrong with me?

"Hinamori-san?" I opened my eyes slightly to see Tadase looking down at me. "Are you alright? You don't look well."

I close my eyes again and just shook my head in reply. I couldn't read his expression, but I don't want to see him look at me with concern. I didn't feel anything for Tadase anymore. I guess that's why I didn't feel like this when he rejected me in front of the entire school, or when he admitted me like Amulet Heart. I suppose my feelings for Ikuto..., were in fact stronger than they are for Tadase. With that thought, a sharp pain shoot through my chest and I winced in pain.

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary." he suggested not avoiding the concern in his voice. I wish he'd just leave me alone, but I had to admit, there's something wrong with me.

I got up in reply and started walking to the infirmary hearing him tell the teacher in the background. I managed to lead myself to find the small room with my eyes barely open and my chest throbbing.

"What do you need sweetie?" I heard an older women ask me curiously, but as I heard her approach me, I was sure she knew I wasn't well.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest." I managed to get out before she did anything to me.

"Alright...," she answered me hesitantly as a laid on one of the white beds. The sheets were stiff with a strong scent of bleach that made me nauseated. In a fetal position, I hugged by knees to my chest in an attempt to stop the pain.

"I'll be make in a minute." I barely heard the nurse say before there was a slam of the door. I felt distant and fading.

"Amu-chan!"

"What's wrong desu~?" I heard small voices ask me in concern.

"Oh, this is worst than last time!"

"When she went on the porch?"

"Poor desu~"

"Huddle!" I heard who I expected to be Ran yell as the voices changed to whispers. "Any ideas?"

"How should I know? She wouldn't listen to me before."

"That's because you weren't helping anything!"

"Poor desu~... How'd we make her feel better last time?"

"We didn't! That's the point I've been trying to make. Last time Ikuto helped not us!"

"Would you let it go! I already said you were right! Now help us think of something that can be done!"

Last time? When I was on the porch? That night. I remember. My charas couldn't help. But...

"Guys?"

"Amu-chan!"

"Are you alright desu~?" Su cooed patting my head with her small hand.

"I'm not s-"

"Ahhh!" I heard all of them scream as I sat up in the bed. I glanced downward and on the bed was an egg.

"AN EGG?!" I yelled falling off the bed in surprise. I managed to lift myself up in shock as I stared at a bright pink eggs on the bed I had just been resting on.

"How did that happen?" Miki asked out loud as they all stared at the egg in shock.

"I-I.." I didn't know what to say. I was keeping calm -well compared to the first time this happened- and tried to think of anything that could make another would-be-self.

"Perhaps I should explain." I heard of familiar voice as I looked a yellow diamond egg bouncing towards me.

"Dia?" after I spoke her name she seemed to just pop out of her shell nodding her head in reply.

"Dia!!!" We all screamed running over to her. My charas hugged her and I smiled in relief. I hadn't spoken to Dia in a long time, and I was glad she's here now. Especially with everything happening so fast I can't understand it myself.

"It's good to feel welcomed." she told us sounding as if she had a hard time breathing locked in the chara group hug.

"You're back desu~" Su exclaimed in delight.

"We were so worried about you." Ran yelled hugging Dia tighter.

"I'm sorry to make you worry, but we have more important issues to take care of first." Dia answered sounding serious. I felt nervous. What did she know that I didn't.

"What do you mean Dia?" I asked cautiously as they separated from the reunion and they all approached me.

"You're new chara. She's.... different from any other chara." Dia answered. I could tell this was going to be something hard to understand as she searched for the right words.

"Dia?"

"I'm not the one who should explain this, but I'll tell you what I can." she answered desperately trying to say she wanted to help but couldn't. I would never accuse her of keeping something from me because she wants to make sure she doesn't want to.

"Alright." I answered my voice tight. I have to relax. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. All my charas were looking at me, patiently waiting for me. "Tell me what you can."

"You're never chara is different, because... their power can't be brought out the same as ours can."

"What do you-" I started to ask, but she shook her head before I could finish. She couldn't tell me what it meant.

"Her power is just brought out a different way. I'm not the one to answer your questions. Only one person can..., and I think you know who it is." she answered her voice sweetly telling me with an assuring smile.

I gently took the egg and clutched it to my chest. I began to run out the door, but the nurse came back in that time.

"Feeling better?"

"No...I'm not...um, I have to go home." I answered moving past her and started running before she could say anything to me.

Once I knew I was outside and safe I put my new egg in my pouch. My charas came up behind me all looking confused.

"What's wrong desu~" Su asked in her motherly voice.

"I have to get answers as soon as possible. That means finding the person who can answer them." I told them before running again. They quickly followed behind.

"Who are you talking about?!" I heard Miki answer beside my face. I smiled at her speaking a language without words only we could understand. She smiled with me in realization as Su and Ran looked confused. Dia was smiling also. I could tell she knew too. Why she was smiling though I wasn't sure.

"What?! Who?!" Ran asked Miki frustrated about not knowing,

"Baka! Who else?!" Miki answered just as frustrated. Ran only responded with a confused expression. Miki rolled her eyes and answered, "Ikuto dummy!"

"Oh, like that was obvious?!" Ran answered sarcastically with Su shaking her head at the two bickering sisters.

Ikuto, what do you know? I asked myself in my head beginning my search.

Ikuto's POV.

"Why here?" I asked to no one in particular.

I was in the last place I had thought I'd be. My somewhat old home. Kind of sad it's a planetarium, but looking up at the stars shining brought make many memories. Some I knew would be better to just forget.

"Ah, because cats always wander back home one way or another." I heard a voice answer my question. I didn't bother getting up. I glanced towards where he was looking down at me smiling at me.

"You're still here?" I asked focusing back up at the stars.

"I'm always here, and I assume you've been here all day." he answered taking the seat beside me.

"Why do you pretend you know everything?" I asked annoyed on how he always got things right.

"Who says I'm pretending." he answered chuckling at his own joke, as I just rolled my eyes. "So? What's brought you back?"

I pulled out the new egg and he took it from my hand examining it.

"Hmm.. This is a different one. I've only heard of these, but I've never seen one before." he said awing at the egg.

"What do you mean different?" I asked curious as to why that egg was so special.

"It depends, when did you get it?"

"This morning. Some chara came up and pulled it out of my chest."

"Oh.." he answered thinking about something. Then a smiled spread across his face as he looked at me amused.

"What?"

"It's just funny how things happen." he answered handing me back my egg, "I had a feeling something like this would happen, but I thought it would be a few years down the line." he answered appearing to be talking to himself more than me.

"Huh? What do you know?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that." he answered amused at his own little game. "I'll leave the explaining to someone else." he added smiling to himself. I could feel myself getting angry by his amusement.

"Tsumiyo Ikuto." I heard a stern voice call me at the door. I looked over at the two goons from Easter walking towards me.

"Yeah. What?"

"Your father wants to see you." one answered with a smirk on his face. With that I knew that whatever it is isn't going to be in my favor.

Amu's POV.

"So tired." I said falling on my bed my body limp from exhaustition. I've been looking for him all day and I can't find him anywhere. "He always shows up when I don't want him around, and the one time I actually want to find him he disappears." I complain hitting my pillow out of frustration.

"Don't worry desu~ I'm sure we'll find him" Su reassured me petting me on the head.

"Yeah, he's too big to hide in too many places!" Ran added showing her excitement.

"Yeah," I mumbled hiding my face in my pillow.

"Amu-chan!" I sat up hering my mother's voice call for me. "Someone's here to see you."

I ran out of my room and down the steps. I froze seeing a familiar face.

"Hello..., Amu."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've had finals to study for and I've been getting certified to scuba dive, so I haven't had a lot of free time to work on my fanfic. Sorry peoples, this one kind of sucks, but I wanted to update it so here you go. I promise the next one will be better ^-^!

Normal POV.

"Hello..., Amu." Amu just stared at the boy at her front door. Of all the people in the world, he was the last person she expected to see.

"T-Tadase?" Amu asked, not bothering to hide her shock. He smiled and nodded in reply.

"You left in a hurry today, I wanted to make sure you were alright." he answered kindly as Amu was still looking at him with a shocked expression.

"Uhh, thanks?" she answered more as a question than a statement.

"Ooh, what a kind young man." Amu heard her mother say suddenly appearing beside Amu. Amu jumped back in surprise by her mother's entrance, but her mother didn't seem to notice, "I'll go make some tea for you and bring it up to Amu's room."

"Huh?!" Amu asked startled my her mother's statement as she rushed into the kitchen to make the tea. "Oh Mama..." Amu sighed before turning to Tadase who was looking confused in the doorway. "You can come in." Amu grumbled and suddenly handed a cup on tea, and pushed up towards the stairs. She never knew her mother was so eager about her love life.

_If you only knew. _Amu sighed walking to her room, Tadase close behind. When she opened the door, she noticed her new egg on her bed. In a panic she ran to it and hid it under her pillow. When Tadase came in she managed to look like she was just sitting on her bed.

"Your room is nice. It says a lot about you." Tadase commented siting beside her.

"Thanks." Amu answered biting back a remark of annoyance as to why he was here anyway. "So, you just came to check on me?" asked coating her voice in a sweet tone and a fake smile, hopeful on getting him out of her room as soon as possible.

"Yes, and... there was something else I wanted to talk to you about." he answered his voice getting serious as he faced Amu with a look that suggested his tone.

"What?" Amu asked curious now. Not enough to keep him in her room, but enough to listen and get it over with soon.

"When you were having trouble in school, I'm sorry you thought you had to get comfort from that _guy_." Tadase managed not to say his name, or his usual nickname for him, but he couldn't help but say guy as if it were vivil and disgusting. It didn't take a genius to know who he was talking about and Amu had to bite her tongue to keep from saying something.

"Oh," she said, he voice tight from trying to keep anger out of it and to keep from saying anything else.

"I want you to know you can come to the guardians for anything." he answered his voice softening along with his look, " Especially me."

"Huh?" Amu asked with a look of confusion.

"There's something I've wanted to say to you for a long time now, but there never seemed to be the right moment to say it." he told her turning towards her as she still looked confused at him. "I like you, a lot Amu, and I'm asking if you would return my feelings."

_Other side of Town_

"This is perfect." one of the scientists were bragging about his own creation, "Only a genius could create something as perfect as this!"

"Well, you already proved yourself wrong." Ikuto answered him receiving a look of irritation as one of the bodyguards kicked him in the stomach for the comment.

_It was worth it. _Ikuto thought, ignoring the pain as he sat against the wall, too beat up and tired to stand.

"This will get us the embryo without question." he continued on explaining to Ikuto and the others in the room. "This machine can create one of our special eggs, no matter what condition their heart egg is in."

"What's that going to do?" Ikuto asked, annoyed by all these eggs.

"What it will do, is bring the embryo out." he answered with a hint of aggravation towards Ikuto, "But, that's not all this will do." he answered now facing Ikuto with a smirk on his face.

"Do you want to know the purpose of these eggs?" he asked with a smug voice that implied that he already knew Ikuto would be curious. Ikuto didn't answered, but he took it as a yes and continued. "These eggs have the increased ability of a normal X egg. After some minor experimenting, we've learned how to put that power into good use." he took a step closer to Ikuto and bent down so that his face was on the same level as Ikutos. "And guess who's going to be out guinea pig."

While all this was going on, Yoru was in the air vent looking down at them.

"Ikuto- nya~" Yoru answered sadly. He didn't know what to do. He tried to think of someone-anyone-who could help.

"Guardians?" he asked himself and then responded by shaking his head. That kiddy king wouldn't do anything that helped Ikuto.

"Amu!" he told himself shooting up and starting to fly as fast as he could.

_Back to Amu's House _

"W-What?!" Amu asked shocked, amazed, annoyed, angry, man, she didn't know what to feel about it. She shot up standing in front of him, without an expression to put on her face.

"It's true." Tadase answered, reading her expression as one of surprise, as he stood up facing her. "It's how I feel, and I'm sorry how I haven't shown it before in the past."

"No kidding." Amu answered with a harsh voice.

"I know I rejected you when you told me in front of the school, and again when I told you I liked Amulet Heart. I'm sorry, but that was before I got to know who you truly are. Now that I do know, you're the only person on my mind." he answered sincerely taking a step towards Amu. She took one step back from him, finding an expression on anger.

"But, you never did." she answered. He looked at her confused by her response as she continued to explain, "You never got to know who I truly am!"

"I don't understand."

"Exactly! You don't understand because you don't know who I am!" she answered with anger, but seeing his still confused expression, she sighed and tried to explain the rest in a normal voice. "You're right. When I confessed to you, I was in a character change with Ran, and it hurt when you said you liked Amulet Heart. I used to like you and wished you would confess to me. I joined the guardians so I could get closer to you, but my feelings for you when I got to know you didn't change from when I didn't."

"What are you trying to say?" Tadase asked the sweetness he had a moment ago slowly leaving him as she explained and now he looked like he wanted to explode with anger himself.

"What I'm saying is," she replied her sharp voice coming back to her, "That I don't have those feelings I once had for you."

"I see..." he answered looking her over as he was thinking of an explanation. "You've spoken to that cat more than once, haven't you." Amu felt herself get angry. How'd he get into the conversation?

"What's that got to do-"

"Everything!" Tadase answered plainly his voice stern now. "Whatever he told you to confuse your feelings, he was just using you to get what he wants. Why can't you understand that?!" he asked talking to her like she was stupid.

"I can't _understand_ that, because it's not true!" Amu yelled at him with he anger coming out, and she didn't feel any need or desire to stop it.

"He left you and told you so! What more proof do you want?!" Tadase asked yelling at her too.

"Maybe I don't want proof!" Tadase anger left his face to reveal a new confusion.

"What do you mean, you don't want proof?"

"Just that! I don't believe he used me, and I don't want to believe it! " Amu answered as he kept looking confused.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I-I don't know." Amu answered not believing herself as she said she didn't want to think about Ikuto using her.

_But I know he was, so why can't I accept that? _Amu asked herself, trying to think of what to say to Tadase next.

"Yes you do!" Amu heard a small voice say. She turned to my charas in the corner, all four of them watching me and Tadase with concern. She turned back to Tadase who seemed to have heard the voice too. Then she saw her pillow move as her egg shot out from under it and came in front of Amu. "You know why, you just don't want to say it."

Amu just looked at the egg amazed as it spoke to her. She hadn't expected her to come out anytime soon, but she was talking to her know. In front of Tadase at the worst possible time, of course. Suddenly a small girl popped out of the egg. Her hair was a light shade of purple that was cut short with her veins across her face. A simple white button up shirt and a purple mini skirt made up her outfit. She smiled at Amu with dark purple eyes shining at her.

"Just say it." she requested sweetly with an angelic chime to her small voice, "You have to be honest with yourself, or you'll never be honest with everyone else." she told Amu raising her hand in the air and waving her arm over her head. "Character Change."

She felt her punishment barrette changing into a light purple ribbon.

"Amu?" Tadase asked confused by the conversation she had with a chara.

"W-What I'm trying to say is," Amu said shallowing the lump in her throat, "I don't like you anymore Tadase, I... I like Ikuto!" Amu said the last part with more enthusiasm than she meant to. She felt her face blush. That was the first time she'd really admitted to liking Ikuto..., and it was to Tadase!

"Are you crazy?" Tadase asked with anger in his voice and frustrated written on his face, "That's just what he made you think. You wouldn't like a guy like _that_! "

"That just proves how much you _don't_ know about me!" Amu snapped back refusing to let Tadase talk to her like she was stupid.

"You don't know him like I do! He's not someone you should even be around!"

"How would you know?!" Amu yelled back ready to just hit him at this point.

"Amu nya-" she heard a voice yell and then something hit against the glass of her balcony door. She looked out to see Yoru against the glass on the window, stuck from having flow into it too fast.

"Yoru?!" Amu yelled running towards the door to let him in. Amu picked him up trying to get him out of his dizzy state. "Yoru?!"

"Amu?!" he said shaking his head focusing before jumping into the air inches from her face. "Amu! You have to help-nya!" Yoru told her in a panic waving around his arms and yelling.

"Yoru, calm down." Amu said patiently as her charas came around him and tried to do the same.

"What's wrong Yoru?" Miki asked holding his shoulder as Su was making a calming gesture with her hands and Ran was trying to do the same as Su but with more energy than necessary.

"I-It's Ikuto! You got to help!" Yoru answered in desperation to Amu.

"We'll do it." the new chara told Yoru coming up to the group. She faced Amu to provide an explanation, "We have to, and I know you aren't going to hesitate any way."

Amu stared at her chara. She knew she wasn't going to turn Yoru away, even if Ikuto just used her. The thing that bothered her though, was that her chara seemed to just know what she was thinking.

"Who?-"

"I'm Airi, you're new guardian chara." she answered before Amu could finish her question. She smiled back at Amu her purple eyes shining at her. Amu looked at all her charas and their enthusiasm and Yoru trembling with anxiety. Amu smiled at them and nodded her head slightly that gave Yoru back his energy and the energetic nature of her charas.

"Alright, Ran-" was all Amu could get out before getting the wind knocked out of her as she fell to the ground with something keeping her there.

Tadase had knocked her to the ground and now was holding her down. He squeezed her wrists hard against the floor, and used his knees to keep her legs locked together. She tried to struggle loose from his grip but he was stronger than she expected.

"Get off me!" she hissed realizing she couldn't escape, but trying to convince him she could.

"No." he hissed back tightening his grip on her wrists harder in response, making Amu wince from the unexpected pain. "You have _no idea_ what you're doing. Your upset and that's clouding your better judgement."

Tadase tried to reason with her, but his tone was anything but negotiating. He sounded like he was having to tell a child right from wrong, only with an obvious hint of rage added.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Amu snapped back at him, not bothering to hide any of her emotions.

"I'm telling you that what you're doing is stupid! You can't trust a person like him! Even if he were telling the truth, do you honestly think you could handle Easter on your own?!" Tadase almost yelled continuing to tighten his grip. Despite her feelings for Tadase now, he had a point. How was she going to help Ikuto? She's never helped him in the past, so what was she going to do now?

"Don't say such things out of bitterness and jealousy." I heard Airi say to Tadase as she came in front of his face. "Some things you do not know, and you may never know them. You can not keep this hate you feel bottled up inside you or eventually it will consume you and you may harm those you care about."

"What do you know?! "

"Enough to know you can not let this rage continue, and now is not the time to release it." Airi answered in a calm reasoning voice only resulting in Tadase pressing down harder on Amu's legs as she winced.

"You have no idea what I've had to endure." Tadase told Airi his voice shaking, "Pain, like no one can understand, and if the person who inflicted the pain on you, you wouldn't want to help them either." He told Amu tightening his grip until his knuckles were white.

"Pain huh?" Amu replied looking at him with a deadly glare. "Like feeling lost and rejected? Like being ignored by your friends? You're not the only one in pain! Everyone's been hurt before. Maybe at different levels, but it still hurts. I've been hurt before, and I don't want anyone to go though what I did. No one should feel alone, so instead of being bitter, I'm actually going to do something. So..., get off before I scream!" Amu said the last sentence an extra hint of bitterness as she lifted her knees to him hit in his chest. Unfortunately for him, she missed his chest and hit him in the groin. He released her wrists as a reaction to the sudden pain giving Amu a chance to shove him off her.

"Ran!" she shouted jumping up to the balcony before Tadase attempted to stop her again as she did a character change. "Lead the way Yoru." she added before jumping off moving with her great speed to whatever laid ahead.


	16. Chapter 16

Normal POV.

Nothing seemed to distract Yoru from his job..., except what seemed to be cat nip.

"Hey?!" Amu complained suddenly stopping in mid air and falling backwards. "Yoru?!"

"Right! Got to focus!" Yoru said more to himself than Amu shaking his head, racking his brain back on the course.

"Should he really be leading the way?" Ran asked with a hopeless look towards Yoru.

"He's all we got." Amu replied with the same look as her charas. Even though Yoru was an alley cat, she wasn't feeling to confident with his navigation skills. Plus, if his ADD kept up, they'd never get there.

"Don't worry Amu-chan." Amu glanced over at Airi that offered her a reassuring smile, "We're not far off now."

"How do you know desu~?" Su asked with the same curiosity Amu did.

"I can always sense where he is." Airi replied clenching her hand to her chest.

"Who he?"

"My other half." Airi answered with her voice in a tone Amu had never heard before.

"Other half?" she asked confused by what her chara meant.

"It's not the time for explanations just yet." Dia chimed in catching Amu's attention, "Everything will be explained afterwards." she reassured Amu who was still in a state of confusion.

"Alright." Amu surrendered with a sigh and shooting a glare towards Yoru, "If someone could stay focused!"

"S-sorry nya~" Yoru replied with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Maybe Airi should lead." Ran suggested the other girls nodding their heads in agreement.

"This way." Airi answered pointing forward and flying ahead.

"Hold it right there!"

_Meanwhile_

"The preparations are ready." one of the female workers announced from her computer.

"Excellent!" replied the one in charge looking excited and proud of his hard work.

"We're all so excited." Ikuto commented sarcastically using the last bit of resistance he knew he would have of Easter after the experiment was complete.

"Not even _you_ can ruin this for me." he replied to Ikuto's commented with a evil smirk, "We'll see if you're worth all this trouble."

Amu quickly spun around at the sound of voices only to see the guardians right in front of her. Well, most of them anyway.

"What's going on Amu?!" Rima asked pointing a finger towards her in annoyance and an expression of betrayal in her eyes.

"Uh..." Amu started to say but was at a loss of words. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We say Amu and followed!" Yaya announced proud of her explanation since she was the one that noticed Amu jumping in the air.

"Oh.."

"Stop avoiding my question!" Rima demanded stomping her foot to bring out her inner brat she was once upon a time.

"Ikuto's in trouble nya~!" Yoru answered for Amu in a panic, afraid they were running out of time.

All the guardians shared a look with a silent conversation. Amu felt her stomach do flips as she watched her friends. She had a feeling they'd react like this with the thought of helping one of their enemies, especially Ikuto, but she knew that she couldn't get into Easter by herself.

"I know you guys don't want to help an enemy, but I don't think I can do this by myself." Amu said in an attempt to gain some help.

"So that's how it is..." Nagihiko said offering Amu a kind smile.

"If you were having problems why didn't you tell us?" Kukai asked barely hitting her on the head. Giving his usual goofy smile.

"You know we'd help you Amu," Rima answered with her shy smile, "Just, stop keeping me out of the loop on things!" she finished with a smirk.

"You mean we, right?" Nagihiko asked as the rest of the guardians looked at Rima.

"Not necessarily," Rima commented with a plain expression.

"Rima! We're Amu's friends too!" Yaya complained to Rima making Amu smile relieved.

"Something's not right." Airi commented staring off into space.

"Huh? Who's this?" Kukai asked as they all looked at the chara strangely.

"This is Airi." Amu answered distantly watching Airi, "She's my new chara."

"What?! Another one?! How many are you going to get?" Kukai asked amazed.

"Airi?" Amu questioned focusing on Airi.

"We have to hurry." Dia answered for her as Airi flew in the direction she'd wanted to go earlier. Everyone followed with a fast pace towards Easter itself.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Amu asked herself while smacking her forehead with her palm for her stupidity. Why wouldn't an Easter operation take place at Easter?! There were a few guards in front of the entrance, and no doubt there more inside.

"What's our plan of action?" Kukai asked getting excited like most boys at the thought of a fight.

"I don't know, but we have to hurry before-" Amu started to say before they were all distracted by a crushing sound and a bright light from inside, "Something. Bad. Happens."

"What was that?" Kukai asked looking as confused as everyone else.

"Nothing good." Nagihiko commented before turning to Amu for instruction. "What do we do?"

"We wing it." Amu stated grinning at Airi. "Airi, lets go!"

"Wait Amu-chan-" Airi started to explain too late as Amu began the process for a transformation.

"My own heart! Unlock! Character Change: ...uh! Ahh!" Amu exclaimed at the failed transformation.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Airi explained with a sweat drop as she stared at Amu, "I can't do a Character Change alone."

"What?!" Amu asked in disbelief.

"Everything will be explained later," Dia reassured once again, "Just transform with me for now."

"Alright!" she replied getting back her focus, "My own heart unlock!"

"Character Change: Amulet Dia!" With her lead everyone else did a character change.

"Yahoo!" shouted Kukai before clearing the path of guards. Everyone stared at him as if he were insane. "I thought we were winging it?!"

Amu laughed at her friends enthusiasm and was ready to go forward. "Yahoo!" she shouted following his example of getting through guards with her light.

Making there way inside, there were continuous noises of destruction and flashes of blinding lights. Amu felt anxious having the need to run faster, but also wanting to stop. She wasn't sure what was happening or if Ikuto was involved. The sounds, the lights, she wasn't sure she wanted to find out what really laid ahead to see.

_I'm not sure I can handle this_. Amu thought moving mindlessly towards the potential danger that laid ahead.

_Don't worry Amu-chan_. Amu heard Dia speak to her in her mind.

_Dia?_

_Remember what you told Tadase? This isn't a coincidence. Everything will be explained later, but now-_

_Later. Later! You keep saying it'll all be explained later, but I'm not so sure I can wait till later! Tell me now!_ Amu demanded slowing her pace as a threat for an answer.

_I'm not the one to tell you. You'll have to ask Airi._ Dia explained before making a threat of her own. _Or I could spend an hour attempting to explain it to you and who knows what could happen by then. _

She didn't want to think about something bad happening to Ikuto, but it was stupid to rule out the possibility. She blushed at the thought of admitting she liked Ikuto to Tadase of all people, but she couldn't understand why her feet just seemed to move faster on their own.

The flashes a light just suddenly stopped flashing, and they were replaced with a remaining light of a dark color. Amu felt her stomach sink at the sudden change. As she just sprinted forward without a second thought.

"Perfect!" she heard someone exclaim with excitement, "The embryo's as good as caught with this kind of power!"

"Uhh! Sir!" Amu heard a woman's voice this time, but instead of excitement she sounded panicked or even frightened. "We have a problem!"

"What?!"

"We're losing control of the subject!"

"Damn it! Don't lose him! We need to keep him under control or we'll lose him!"

Amu's eyes widened hearing their screaming conversation. Who were they talking about, and what did they mean...lose him? A million things were running through her head as she sped up into the room where her fears were revealed.

The two that were arguing were around many computers in an attempt to take control of the situation, unsuccessfully as the computers exploded along with other damages to the room. People were screaming and running away in a panic. Though all chaos was happening around her, Amu was oblivious to everyone, except the one they all feared at that time. There was some kind of dark energy flying around the room, all coming from the one in the center.

"Ikuto?" Amu whispered seeing him different from any other time. He wasn't in any character transformation, but he looked deadly all the same. He was leaking out dark energy that was whipping around him. His eyes were glazed over not as if he were under control, but as if his soul was completely gone, replaced with something unfamiliar to her. "Ikuto!" She caught his attention with no emotion on his behalf. He merely glanced over to note her as a threat and give her his attention.

"Ikuto?!" was all she cried not knowing what to say. She just wanted him back to his old self, but she wasn't sure how to do that. The only reply he gave her was holding his hand out towards her and a large amount of dark energy knocking her hard back into a wall. She was surprised by the attack. He seemed oblivious, he didn't recognize her, and thought she was a threat. Eyes threatened her "Ikuto? Don't you recognize me?" she whispered to herself feeling powerless, but standing all the same.

"I recognize you!" Amu heard a small voice answer her. She saw a dark blue egg flew over to her. It opened suddenly revealing a new guardian chara. He had light purple hair and light purple eyes, just like Airi she noticed. Though he was wearing a punk outfit with a devilish smirk on his face. "I know exactly who you are."

"Who are-?" she started to ask before being interuppted.

"Mamabu!" Airi exclaimed in sudden recognition before glouping him in a hug.

"G-good to see you too Airi." he said lacking oxygen from her stranggling embrace. "What'd I miss?"

"You know each other?" Amu asked surprised by the two. Airi released him and they stared at one another in minor confusion.

"Hasn't anyone told her yet?" Mamabu asked with Airi only shrugging her shoulders.

"We haven't had the time." Dia answered undoing the character transformation to speak with the two charas. "We were going to wait until the situation was handled."

"Huh? What situation?" he asked confused about the problem. Dia merely pointed towards Ikuto and Mamabu eyes got wider. "Oh. That problem. I'm guessing no one told him either."

"Not exactly." Dia answered shyly embarrassed by the hint of annoyance in Mamabu's voice.

"Geez! Do I got to do everything around here?!"

"One problem at a time Mamabu-kun." Airi told him placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Alright. I choose that one first." he replied pointing back towards Ikuto, "And you're only one that can." he answered switching from Ikuto to Amu.

"How?!" she asked annoyed by them knowing something she didn't. Mamabu gave her a devilish smile and grabbed Airi's hand.

"With us."

"Both of you?" she asked confused. Airi already said she couldn't transform with her without...her other half. Did that mean Mamabu was-

"It's the only way." Airi answered simply nodding her in agreement with him. Amu looked at the two, both determined to help, and to do it together. She took a deep breath to calm herself before getting determined herself.

"Alright then! My own heart! Unlock!"


End file.
